Love at the Finish Line
by cynablaze
Summary: Bella Swan and her brother have in common a passion for racing, and a common hate for the Cullen who has rivaled and at times defeated her big brother Jake in the national racing competitions.EXB, Rated M to be safe.ALL HUMAN OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 1

BPOV

It's an indescribable feeling when I am on my bike, like I can do anything or be anyone. There is no gravity, and nothing is holding me down, everything is possible. I don't need a mask or to pretend to anyone. It's just me and the wind, no strange glares from passers by and no whispers or rude remarks thrown at me. Its freedom, in every sense of the word.

I slowed down to a stop near my brother, who had a stop watch held tight in his hand and a huge smile splattered on his face.

"That was awesome timing Bells! These bikers won't know what hit them!" he practically lunged at me before giving me a bone crushing hug. I barely made it off the bike in time.

"Thanks Jake, I did learn from the best." I stated with a wink at him after he finally let me go. The smile on his face even bigger because he taught me everything I know.

We started to pull our bikes onto our truck so we could take them back home. I still had to meet up with Alice at the mall, ugh. She's my best friend, but growing up in a house with only my dad and brother made me like spending more time in my dad's dealer than the shopping mall.

"So Jake, you really think I am ready for the nationals?" I asked, though I knew I was ready. I literally smoked every rider in the regional; even Jake struggles to beat me, and he is in a higher league than I am. I grew up going to every race he had and secretly steeling his bike for street racing until the day he caught me and convinced Charlie to let me join the dealers' team. My dad was not happy at first but he has now come to understand that he couldn't expect a girl growing up with two boys to have interest in girly stuff.

"Of course Bells, you've been ready. You just weren't old enough for nationals till this year." He stated a smile still on his face as he drove to our house.

"You know, there will be a Cullen in your league this year as well, it seems he just turned 18 too." his voice becoming more serious as he said this.

Every year it was always a close call between the Cullen and Swan team. Since as far as I can remember, it was always us or them in first place, the other coming close in second. I couldn't help but laugh at his tone of voice. "Jeeez, Jake you make it sound like it's the end of the world, it'll be fine, I'll smoke him like I do all those other hot rods."

He smiled brightly at my words, "I know bells, you can almost take _me_." He lightly punched my arm as we pulled into our drive way. I jumped out of the car and started to head for the door when Jake yelled out for me.

"What's up?" I asked turning around to see him unloading his own bike from the truck.

"You're going to leave your bike on the truck?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Please take it down for me Jake... I need to meet Alice at the mall, you know how she gets when I'm late!" he rolled his eyes and mumbled something unintelligible. I knew he wouldn't leave my lovely Honda unprotected on the back of the truck, at least not after all the hard work he put into it this year to get it faster than any other in the Honda 1000 series.

I continued inside and up the stairs to my room. I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, I hated going to the mall, so I didn't care how I dressed for the occasion. I ran downstairs and noticed the bikes were both washed and in the garage parked next to Jakes red VW rabbit that he hooked up himself, and of course my other baby; my Honda S2000, the royal blue caught my eye every time I looked at it. I am so glad I let Jake apply the clear metallic coat, so it even shines in the moonlight when I street race. I loved it almost as much as I loved my bike, and I ride both pretty damn good if I do say so myself.

I jumped in and lowered the convertible top; driving my car with the top down gave me the same feeling of freedom as when I rode my bike. Though Miami has a lot of malls to go to, Alice of course picked to meet me at the farthest from my house and the biggest in the near Miami area. It took me almost 20 minutes to arrive at the Saw Grass Mills Mall, but I made it just in time to see Alice hand the valet her car keys two cars in front of me.

" Hey Bella!" she yelled when I got out of my car and pressed the top closed on my remote key chain before handing it to the valet.

"Hey Alice!" I yelled back with fake enthusiasm. She walked up to me and linked her arm in mine, pulling me toward the main entrance.

"Has Jake been working more on your car, I called your house about 20 minutes ago and he said you had just left, it took me 40 minutes to get here, I live right by you, and drive a Porsche!"

I chuckled at her comment "Dear Alice, when will you learn that if Jake is left alone for more than 5 minutes in the garage all the cars go a bit faster in the morning."

She didn't reply, just pulled me along to the first store of our trip. We shopped non stop for about 2 hours. She, of course, tried to get me to buy a bunch of girly outfits that I wouldn't be caught dead wearing. I was able to wiggle myself out of it, although I don't think my closet can take anymore of Alice's interference; almost half of it is still in its original state with tags and all.

"Alice, I have places to go tonight, how much longer will this take?" I asked in a whiny voice that I knew irritated her.

"Don't worry, I have places to go as well, why else do you think I wanted to shop?"

I gave her a sarcastic look "Umm... because you always want to shop, I can't tell when it's for a special reason or just a normal day for you."

She smacked my arm playfully "I don't go shopping everyday!" I gave her a knowing look and she rolled her eyes at me.

"So…" I asked. "What's the occasion for today's shopping?"

"Oh, Jazz's sister is arriving today with her fiancé and her soon to be brother in law, he wants me to meet her, and as always I have to look my best".

We continued shopping for a few more hours, and by the time she said it was ok for us to go it was close to seven and I knew I wouldn't make it in time for the first street race.

Smoke rose from my tires as I pulled out of the malls valet area, I sped back to south Miami where the street race would take place. As I pulled up to 8th street, I saw Tony guiding cars to there parking spot and racers to the racing line; it looked like I arrived just in time.

I pulled up close to him and lowered my black windows, "Hey Ton'!"

"Sup Bells" He smacked his hands with mine like I was one of the guys. "Wanna get in this one, or wanna wait till the last one?" He winked at me while bending lower towards the window of my car to be in eye level.

"I want to race them all today." I told him and started closing the window and driving to the starting line. I raced four rounds, smoked every one as usual. It was already getting late but there was still one more round left. So after picking up my winnings from the previous round I pulled up to the starting line yet again, there were three cars to my left, ready to race, a black mustang, white corvette and burgundy Nissan. I recognized all of them; I had beaten them earlier in one of the rounds or on another street race some where. There were no cars to my right. I had this covered, this being the last race of the night it was worth two hundred dollars, per driver. I had made more than that in my earlier rounds.

I was getting restless seeing as Tony was not coming up to start the race. Jake would come looking for me if I wasn't home soon, everyone knew how my brother was overprotective of me. Alice says that that's the reason I don't have a boyfriend, though I always thought it was more for the fact that I wasn't a normal kind of girl. Boys were normally intimidated by a girl that can drive better than they can.

I looked in my review mirror to see the silhouette of Tony next to a car that I couldn't tell the make of it; its bright head lights were shining in my direction. Good thing my tints were dark enough that the light didn't bother my eyes; it was perfect for racing in the dark. Tony pointed to the space to my right and started walking to the starting line himself. I noticed the headlights to the unknown car get closer and closer and soon pulled up to my right. Now next to me I can tell it was a sleek silver Volvo, I smirked to my self. What is this guy, crazy! Volvos are heavy cars, not racing cars, I was going to win this race, piece of cake. I revved my engine and noticed the outline of the guy in the Volvo look at me, though I knew he couldn't see inside my car.

Tony stood a bit ahead on the side line his hand raised. I revved my engine again, cooped up in my car, so I couldn't hear the commotion outside or the words Tony was about to speak, but I saw his lips forming the words and my heart went into overdrive as it always did with the excitement of a race.

_READY…… SET…… GO!_

I peeled out and took first place immediately, it was easy just as I had thought, ten blocks before I reached the U turn mark that we had to make before going back to our starting line which was now our finish line, this stupid Volvo driver swerved from behind and passed me, my blood burned in my body, no ones done that to me in a few years. Who the hell was this guy? I had been too distracted thinking I had this race in the bag, and didn't notice his slick ass creep behind me.

I pushed the gas and was on his tail in a matter of seconds, we were getting close to the U turn and he was skillfully preventing me from passing him, with each of my swerves, he jumped in front of me. I saw the turn upon us and didn't think twice, I gassed the peddle hitting the floor, and grabbed the emergency break and got ready to pull. Most drivers slowed down when turning during a race. Jake taught me this little trick that only worked if you floored it. I pulled on the e-break and turned my wheel to my left where I wanted to go then immediately turned it to the right, but the car kept turning as it should, creating a perfect 180 around the curb and enabling me to pass the Volvo who had to make his turn a bit wider.

I released the e-break and continued down the street the Volvo close behind me, though this time I had my eye on him and didn't let him pass, well not unless he wanted to mix paint.

I pulled on my e-break again and drifted to the finish line. The Volvo did the same but didn't come to a complete stop. He slowly pulled next to Tony and handed him something then sped away, without giving me a chance to congratulate him for being the first in years to come close to beating me.

After collecting my money, I drove home and ran inside to find Jake and Leah cuddled on the couch, he looked at his watch when he heard the door open. I smirked and ran to the stairs.

"Your late young lady!" He yelled after me, but I was already in my room locking my door.

**A/N: Hey there, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, hope you all liked it.**

**A million thanks to all of you who helped me get the guts to finally post this, ****NoPerfectCircle****, ****fairy18****, my adorable little sis and my very talented beta ****Hamie120****. If you all hadn't pushed, I would still be drowning in self-consciousness! **

**Please let me know what you think! :)**

**Ishtar14-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised, a new chapter every 5 days.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 2

EPOV

I couldn't believe that my first race in Miami was a loss. Though I was better on my bike, I should have been able to smoke that little Honda.

I pulled up fuming at our new apartment; I noticed that Jasper's car was no longer there. Shit… I missed meeting his girlfriend. I guess I'll meet her another time; we are going to attend the same school after all. I walked in the apartment, it was empty. It was past 1 am but I had to have a word with Rose.

"Rosalie!" I yelled into the hall way as I made my way to sit on one of the couches in the living room,

"What?" She spat at me as she walked out of the room she shared with Emmett. She was making a knot in her robe as she stomped in my direction, I guess I interrupted something.

"Rose… I just got smoked by a Honda S2000." I said through gritted teeth.

She gasped at my words before hurrying to sit beside me on the couch. "That's impossible Edward. I have tweaked your car enough to know that no ordinary S2000 can smoke it."

"Well I wasn't smoked per say… I came in close behind; I was in the lead at one point even, but I don't know what that guy did. He turned the sharpest U turn I have ever seen!"

"Don't worry, I will order some parts from your dad and get more speed in your car." She patted my back with a sad smile on her face, she did all the handy work to our cars and bikes, I don't know what we would do without her. Jasper was her twin brother and both of them have been like part of the family for years. We have known them forever, Jasper was my company when Rose and Emmett got together, it was hard when he move here to Miami last year to start college. I was glad we moved down here for a bit, not only would I get the Miami experience I wanted in racing, but I would be able to hang out with him again, and depending on how it turns out living with Rose and Emmett I might just move in to Jaspers place, I know he has an extra room.

"You should go to sleep Edward, you start school tomorrow. Jasper said he will meet you at the court yard before class so that you can meet Alice since you were out getting skids while she came over to meet us." she smirked and stood up heading to her room.

I stayed quiet; I really should have stayed, especially since I did leave that race with skid marks on my ass. I couldn't believe it, back home no one could beat me, Well Emmett could but that was only sometimes. He was the best in his league, I'll give him that, but I could still whoop his ass when it cam down to it.

I stood up, deciding to go to bed before my head exploded.

* * *

The next day I arrived at school early and pulled into the almost empty student parking lot. To my great surprise I quickly spotted the Royal Blue S2000 in a spot close to the gates. I parked a bit away from it but couldn't help passing close by as I walked to the gates to meet Jasper.

The car was very nice and well cared for. You could tell the paint and rims were custom made. I couldn't help but feel that it was more of a girl car, it was so petite, only a two seater. I wouldn't get a car like that, it was too feminine, the driver must be gay, or his girlfriend must have picked it out.

I smirked at the thought as I continued to walk in the gates. I noticed Jasper sitting at a picnic table near the court yard, so I made my way over and sat next to him on the table, our feet resting on the bench.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I thought I was going to be home earlier. I didn't…" I began to explain.

He cut me off, a smile on his face "Edward its fine, Alice didn't get offended and Tony called and told me about a mysterious Volvo that almost took the unbeatable S2000. I know racing is your life, I knew it was one of the first things you'd do when you got here."

I nodded in thanks at his understanding. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes; there was still ten minutes until class started.

I opened my mouth, about to ask Jasper if he knew who the guy that drove the S2000 was, but before I could turn to him, in the corner of my eye I saw two girls passing and I couldn't help but do a double take.

They were both beautiful, but one was beyond gorgeous. With long brown hair, ivory skin that looked so smooth I longed to touch it, a faint blush on her cheeks, she looked so delicate, I was at a lost for words.

"WOW!" I whispered, my thoughts still barely coherent. Jasper heard my whisper and followed my line of vision to the two girls walking, now only a few feet away.

"That had better be for the taller brunette. The little one is mine." he stated as he stood up and started heading over to them. I followed, feeling the need to close the distance as well. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

That's when it happened, she noticed us and looked my way. I was immediately lost in the chocolate pools of her eyes, they seemed endless. I could usually read a person like it was nothing, yet I couldn't decide what she could be thinking at the moment.

I faintly heard Jasper introduce me to Alice, I shook her hand briefly never breaking eye contact with the beautiful brunette, then Alice's voice rang out and cut me from my trance,

"Edward, this is my best friend Isabella, Bella this is Rosalie's soon to be brother in law, Edward."

"Hi." she said in the sweetest voice I have ever heard. She stretched out her hand for me to shake, but I couldn't resist. I took her hand in mine and felt the silkiness of the tiny form fit perfectly in my grasp. I moved to hold her fingers delicately as I brought her hand to my lips and gave a small kiss to the back of it. Her skin was so warm under my lips and her scent intoxicatingly sweet; some-what floral. I reluctantly pulled away from her hand letting it slide to her side and whispered a low "Hi" to her. We silently stared at each other a few more minutes until she shook her head as in to clear it. Her blush more evident as our eyes remained locked.

She quickly looked at her wrist watch, breaking the hold I didn't realize her eyes had on me as she told Alice she had to go. She waved at me and Jasper before starting down the hall, I couldn't help but stare after her.

"Dude… jump down from that cloud or you might be late for your first class." Jasper said with a smile in his voice. I looked over to him, little Alice still at his side.

"Jazz… who is she?" I asked pointing in the direction that Bella had just walked to.

Jasper was about to answer but Alice jumped up and kissed him quickly. She gave him a stern look. "Jazz, I'll walk myself to class today, it seems lover boy here may need help finding his." she lightly punched my arm and walked away laughing.

"Jazz, tell me about this girl... she doesn't have a boyfriend right?" I asked while we entered the hall, it was packed with students. Now I was beginning to understand the meaning of overpopulated. Jasper hesitated for bit until he finally answered.

"Edward, Listen…she is a bit unattainable, many have tried and none have succeeded. She's not your average girl, and she is an only daughter, raised under the careful eye of a father and older brother that take overprotecting very seriously."

"So you're saying I shouldn't even try?" I asked. Unbelievable, it's funny how you're in the same country but things work so differently on the other coast line.

"Edward, you have to understand that in Cali, you and your brother are known and respected by many. If not for the huge dealer your family owns or the respectful medical carrier your father has dedicated his life to, it wouldn't be that way. You and your bother are responsible and were raised with that same respect your family is shown over there. It would be an honor for any parent or older brother to have you guys date their daughter or sister. Unfortunately, Miami is not your territory, and Bella's brother won't care that you are going to follow in your fathers foot steps and become a doctor or that you can pop a wheelie with your hands in the air, if he finds you near his baby sister…" he trailed off shaking his head slowly.

"So you're telling me that if I were a _Swan_, her brother might not get bothered by me approaching her?" the venom practically leaking from my mouth at the name. "Some people take these competitions way too seriously." I added, coming to a stop when I noticed we were out side my English class.

Jasper smirked at my comment. "Look who's talking about taking competition seriously." He laughed and said "I have to run to the counselor's office or I'll be late for my internship, meet you in the court yard for lunch." He continued down the hall as I turned and walked in to my class. I couldn't help but notice the look on his face, he was trying very hard to hide something from me, I knew it, and I would find out what it was.

**A/N: so there it is, what do you think?**

**You guys are awesome, thanks for the reviews and alert adds. I have read many stories and have seen countless writers state how reviews makes the world keep turning, and I just know comprehend to the full extent of exactly how that feels! The felling of your creation (minus the characters of course) being acknowledged is unbelievable!**

**Intoxicated By His Presence , I promise to buy you a desk and a Starbucks mocha maker, you have officially been promoted to Vice President! :D**

**Again I would like to thank my BFOS NoPerfectCircle, Girly what would I do without you? A round of applause for my amazing beta Hamie120, Thanks for being my Lucky Charm. :)**

**Till the next time!**

**Ishtar14-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I still felt the tingling sensation on the back of my hand where his lips touched my skin. I tried to pay attention to where I was heading, I must have ran into three different people on my way to class.

I hardly paid any attention in my classes. Those hypnotizing green eyes kept flashing in my mind. It wasn't until my last period before lunch break that my mind drifted to other things.

My cell vibrated in my back pocket, I pulled it out seeing I had a new text from Jake.

_Bells,_

_I know how you've been dying to try out your new four wheeler, so how about we go out to the mounds after school today?_

_Jake_

With a new hope for entertainment, I left to meet Alice for lunch after class. It wasn't long before I saw her at our usual table in the court yard, we always ate outside when the weather allowed. It was normally just Alice and I, except for Mondays when Jasper interns at our school. Though today I noticed a third person at our table, my heart skipped a beat when his green eyes caught mine.

I made my way slowly to the table. Still excited about my fun this afternoon, I took a coke that Alice handed me, she always got me something, bless her. I took a seat next to Jasper, Alice was sitting across from him, and Edward now almost directly across from me.

"Bella, what's the cheesy grin for?" she asked as I took a sip.

"Hi Alice, nice to see you… Jasper… Edward." I nodded my head to each as I greeted them and ignored Alice's question which was irritating her by the look in her eyes. I smirked at her but still said nothing.

"Bella!" she threatened.

"Jeez Alice, do you have to know everything?" I spat, trying to irritate her more. Mission accomplished.

Alice sat up straighter, while Jasper put his head in his hands and looked down at the table preparing for her bickering. I responded before she could say anything.

"Jake texted me last period, he invited me to the dirt mounds after school to try out the four wheeler he got me." I couldn't help but realize that Edward kept his eyes on me the whole time I was there, though I was trying hard not to look at him, but had to when he spoke for the first time.

"You ride bikes… in the dirt?" he asked incredulously, I noticed Jasper and Alice exchange a nervous look. Maybe they didn't want me to scare the poor guy away with the whole truth, so I kept my reply simple.

"Well, I will ride a four wheeler in the dirt today; my brother got it for me and I haven't gotten to ride it yet." He smiled the most beautiful crooked smile at my words.

"Do you mind if I come along?" his question threw me off guard. He didn't look like the type to like to get dirty. He must have noticed the confusion in my face as he quickly added. "Its ok, I don't want to force my company, its just I haven't been to a mound in a while."

"No, no… please I wouldn't mind at all if you went, I was just taken aback, you don't look like the type that would enjoy getting dirty." I replied trying to make him understand but not wanting him to know that I would want nothing more than for him to go….shit…Jake… how would he take it?

"To be honest, neither do you." he retorted with a smirk. I smirked back, and raised an eyebrow. He had no idea who he was talking to. But I will keep it that way for now.

"I just have to let my brother know I will be bringing someone." I finished while pulling out my cell phone and sending a quick text to Jake. I didn't miss that Alice was now fidgeting in her seat and Jasper was looking at a near by tree pretending not to hear the conversation.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked. They both turned to me trying to look innocent, but failed miserably.

"Umm... nothing. Why do you ask?" Alice replied

I rolled my eyes and decided to drop it, lunch was about over and I had to get to the science lab in the other side of campus. I stood up and the three of them followed my movements.

"See you guys later" I said before turning and heading to lab. Before I could get far enough I felt someone come up beside me. I turned to find him and those piercing green eyes looking back into mine. I was lost in his gaze, rooted to the spot.

"I'm sorry to run up on you, but as we might be hanging out after school today, I wanted to know if it's ok that we meet at the gate after last period?" I couldn't help but notice the smoothness of his voice.

"Sure." I replied and turned to continue walking, I really didn't want to be late, he continued next to me.

"So what class do you have now?" he asked examining a peace of paper he pulled out of his back pocket. I assumed it was his schedule. I automatically felt bad for him remembering how lost I was in this huge campus on my first week.

"Lab, and you?" I asked.

The smile that took over his features took my breath away. "I have Lab as well" he replied. "What Lab room are you in?"

Was it just me or did he actually sound hopeful that we might have a class together? There were so many lab rooms that it would be too much of a coincidence, though I couldn't help but remember that I was the only one in my class with no lab partner.

"68C" I said, turning down the science hall.

"Looks like we have a class together" he said, his smile more evident now.

"Nice... we will be partners as well, as I am the only student in class with none." I said trying to sound nonchalant but already anticipating being so close to him for one hour every day. I felt the blood start burning in my cheeks and looked away but not before I noticed a slight blush rise to his cheeks as well.

We walked silently into class I headed for my seat while he headed to the teachers desk to present her with his schedule. She pointed to the lab desk I have solitarily occupied so far. He gave a slight nod and headed towards me.

He took his seat by my side and we remained quiet until class was started. Mrs. Campbell instructed us to continue last class' project, I walked up to the cabinets and pulled out the work I had done so far.

I returned to my desk and began explaining to Edward what I was doing my project on. He caught on quickly and started giving me his own ideas. So he wasn't all looks huh? This guy had brains too. Interesting. I smirked at the thought.

"What's that smirk for?" he questioned, noticing my reaction to my internal rambling, a slight chuckle escaped his lips, but before I could come up with something to say my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open. It was a text from Jake. I frowned thinking he was probably objecting to me bringing someone along.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"A text from my brother"

"What does it say?" his voice a bit on edge, he might have heard of the overprotective tendencies my brother possessed.

I sighed "I don't know, I haven't opened it yet, I'm not sure I want to know what he has to say," I answered truthfully.

"Oh, don't worry, if he doesn't approve that someone accompany you to the mounds its ok with me, we can always hang out some other time."

I nodded showing I heard him and opened Jake's text message.

_Bells hon,_

_I'm so sorry, but Seth got hurt in his football game, don't worry he's ok. But I won't be able to make it to the mounds today. Let's reschedule for Wednesday._

_Sorry again,_

_Jake_

I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding, this was annoying me so much, he had cancelled on me too many times for me to keep track of, I looked up to see my expression mirrored on Edwards face.

"I will guess that means that he doesn't want me to go?" he asked

"Well, he didn't really mention you not going; he just cancelled on me for the hundredth time." I stated his eyes shown with curiosity.

"He got me the four wheeler for my birthday 2 months ago, and I still have not been able to ride it, things keep coming up, I am beginning to wonder if I will ever get to ride." I added

"Oh, I see, why don't we just go together?" again he sounded hopeful and I would love to spend time with him and get to know him without Jake around, but if Jake found out he would kill me and I wouldn't be around to witness what would happen to Edward.

"I don't think it's a good idea, my brother has this crazy thing going on where he doesn't like having me around any guys he doesn't know, and the mounds are full of people who would love to get me in trouble with him." I stated, a bit embarrassed by my situation. The mounds were always packed with Jakes hot-rod friends, mine and Edwards appearance would not go unnoticed, I'm sure.

He smirked and nodded his head. "Yeah, I heard of your body guards, but the way you say it is like you get away with hiding things from him."

"The way I see it is, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." I replied, noticing the sly smile to come over his face.

He smiled at me, and kept my gaze locked on his for a few minutes but didn't say anything on my comment. We continued with _our_ project, I turned the subject around to lighter matters. The last thing I wanted was to scare this guy off.

It was hard to keep a straight face while talking to him. Unlike other guys I knew, I found that Edward had the ability to render me speechless and trigger my blushes far more than I was comfortable with. With every smile he threw at me, the way his fingers would brush my skin as he reached for various materials around our cluttered desk, would send my heart fluttering.

He told me about how he had met Jasper as a kid and the crazier things they got in trouble for in those times. How he was stuck as the awkward third man when Jazz had moved down here. I told him about my love of the beach and the sun. how growing up with out a mother had gotten my involved in kick boxing classes and how Alice and I had known each other since middle school and she has taken it as her duty to "girly" me out, as she likes to put it.

He was a very easy person to talk to and we joked and laughed as we worked together.

All too soon the hour for lab was over. We walked our separate ways after class; I couldn't help glancing over my shoulder as he walked to the opposite side of the hall. My eyes immediately fell on the bronze hair and my cheeks burned when I noticed he too was looking over his shoulder at me. His lips formed a smile as he quickly winked at me and continued down the hall.

I had to focus extra hard in my last period, it was hard to keep him away from my thoughts. Why had he left such a strong impression on me, I was never like this around any guy, and with Jake and his friends always around, I had grown immune to guys in a way. I found myself anticipating my next lab class, not for the subject, though it was one of my favorites, but for the chance to see his shining eyes and crooked smile.

**A/N: Sooooooo? What do you think?**

**NoPerfectCircle, you saved my life, again. :D and the amazing beta work by Hamie120.**

**Thanks again to all of you who reviewed and added alerts. Also my anonymous reviewers, (****Arissa—see didn't leave you hanging long huh?) ****sorry I can't reply but I love to hear from you! **

**Until Saturday! **

**Ishtar14-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 4

EPOV

I can honestly say that my first day at school was like none before. Not only did I meet Bella and get to share a class with her every day, but I learned a lot about Miami. Yes, overpopulation is not an exaggeration, the halls and class rooms were packed. The teenagers here listened to a lot of Spanish music and seemed obsessed with dancing, I even ran into a few dancing circles in the hallways on my way to classes. Teens in Cali danced but we were more into the beaches and the waves, outdoor sports are more observed in the west cost.

I reluctantly made my way to my car after my last period. I was looking forward to going to the mounds with Bella today, but due to her brothers cancellation I would be going straight home.

Standing by my car I found Jasper and Alice waiting for me.

"Edward!" Alice chirped as she was bouncing up and down. Jazz wasn't lying when he explained that she had a unique personality.

"Hi Alice" I replied "what has you bouncing like that?"

"Oh just thought that we should all go out to get to know Miami a bit. Jazz will talk to Rose later tonight and she will let you know what we will be doing, I have so many ideas I'm not sure which one we will be doing yet." she said, still bouncing, Jasper just smiled at her.

"No problem, I will make sure to get the details from Rose, just don't count me in any plans for Sunday night, I have a rematch to take care of." I stated as I opened the door to my car.

"What do you mean, 'a rematch'? A rematch of what?" she asked.

"I have an S2000 I have to beat before I go crazy, didn't Jazz tell you? I wasn't home last night when you came by because I went to my first Miami race, and didn't come out of it in victory." Her eyes went wide; she looked over to Jasper who was shaking his head with a pleading look in his eyes. These two were up to something.

"No… he didn't mention to me." she stated, her voice a bit on edge and she was shooting daggers at Jasper. Maybe it would be safe if I just left, the last thing I wanted was to be in the middle of a couple brawl, and I had enough of Emmett dragging me into his fights in hopes that I would be able to recue him from Rosalie.

I stepped in the car and pulled out before I could get mixed up in this, I would have to talk to Rose about her brother. He seemed so different since he moved from Cali last year, it's like he is keeping something from me, but he never keeps anything from Rose, she would know what he is up to.

I drove home and went straight to my room. No one was home and I was happy for that as I still had to unpack. I put away all my clothes in the closet and drawers. And started organizing my CD collection on the wall opposite my king sized bed. When I finished, I sat on the large bean bag chair in the corner by the window. My mom had really done a good job at imitating my room back home, it still amazed me how she had control of everything even from across the country. She bought furniture almost exactly the same as my old ones, she also had the walls painted a light gold and the bed had silky black sheets. My CD collection now sat on the stands that had been mounted across the wall, the desk, the stereo with surround sound, the only difference is that this room was not big enough for a couch like the one back home so she added this leather bean bag instead. I had no complaints; it was just as comfy as my couch and large enough for me to stretch out in.

I stayed in my room listening to random music until I heard Emmett and Rosalie arrive. I finally got up and headed to the living room.

"Don't let him get to you Em, its important for you to stay focused." I heard the stress in Rosalie's voice. I made my way into the living room to find my brother slouched on the couch with his face hidden in his massive hands, he was pissed off, I could tell.

Rosalie looked up when she heard me and gave me a sad smile.

"What happened Em?" I asked sitting opposite him on the love seat.

"Just that I ran into _Swan_ today, and now he knows that we are here. He even accused me of coming here in an attempt to learn more about him and his brother, like we really need to spy on them to learn moves or something." The acid in Emmett's voice was clear, I was getting heated myself just thinking about what could have happened.

"Edward, how did school go today? Did the teachers follow dad's rules?" he asked, he was calming down a bit now, and I was glad for the change of subject. Though the name Swan was familiar to me growing up, as Emmett would race him every year in the nationals, this year that name stung a bit deeper, its personal now, as the _'little Swan'_ would be racing in my league.

"Yeah, one of them even mentioned that I was not the only student that requested; it appears there are other students that don't want the disclosure of their last name." I stated. We had planed for no one to know we were here for the upcoming race in June, yes we were extremely early for it, but we really just wanted to get a feel of Miami and have the experience of regular people, our last names were known in the racing world, and it would only bring trouble.

"Do you think the other student that doesn't disclose their last name is the _little Swan_? You know how we ask the same of our teachers back home." The acid returning to Emmett's voice at the mention of the name he has hated since his first national race.

I really didn't think about that. I know the Swans lived in Miami, but it never occurred to me that I might be attending school with one of them, But then again, I had spent the majority of my day daydreaming of Bella, so I was too preoccupied to pay attention during roll calls; though most of the teachers had sitting arrangements and did silent roll call after class had started.

"I don't know, with all the schools in Miami it would be a big coincidence if I just transferred to the same one that the Little Swan was attending." I stated, but I was going to keep an eye for it now. Like Jasper said earlier, Miami is not my territory, I would do wise to tread carefully.

"Edward, I am going to start booking the riding course for our practices, we need to stay in shape if we plan on winning this thing. After my encounter with Swan today, there is nothing I want more.' Emmett said.

I nodded. I hated when he took it upon himself to schedule trainings, I could see that I would be stuck in the riding course during most of my free time. At least we could get Jasper to come along for the training; with him and Rose there, it would be just like old times. Which reminds me…

"Rose, what the hell is up with your brother?" I asked.

"Why?" she raised her eyebrow in question

"He has been acting strange, like he is keeping something, you know him best. Hasn't he mentioned anything to you?" I was positive Rose would know, but her next words took me off guard.

"He's in love Edward" she smiled wickedly "men get a little weird when they are in love." She finished while looking over at my brother longingly. He turned to her with a sly grin and leaned in to give her a sloppy kiss on the lips.

I rolled my eyes at them, which went unnoticed. I left Rosalie and Emmett and returned to the silent comfort of my room, I lay across my bed staring at the blank ceiling. I couldn't help my thoughts as they roamed to Bella, she was amazing. I closed my eyes and pictured her beautiful face, her deep brown eyes, her gorgeous smile, and her full lips. I felt this tinge in the pit of my stomach, I needed to get to know her better, but with the whole big brother situation, I doubted she would except to go out with me.

At least I have her for an hour a day to myself, with no big brother around in lab class to keep an eye. Not that I would be able to get away with much during class, but it was a start. The anticipation of seeing her during class tomorrow growing inside me as the sun set behind my window. I was taken over by sleep soon after, sure to dream of the beautiful brunette.

**A/N: Hello you all, I didn't like this chapter much but I thought a bit more into our west coast characters were good to get out there.**

**I had a lot of fun going back and forth with some of you with the Q & A, Lol… your Reviews and PM's had me cracking up. Thanks again, you all know who you are!**

**Let me know what you think. Also tell me where you would like to see the story headed. Don't worry; I have one more chapter of getting to know the characters and then racing back to back. We will be going into their training sessions and car racing. Also I know you all want to know what Edward will do when he find out that Bella is the driver of the royal blue S2000. I am actually almost done with that chapter so you might see it sooner than expected. cheesy grin**

**Again thanks to all who have reviewed. See you in 5 days!**

**Ishtar14-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 5

BPOV

The rest of my school day passed by in much of a blur. I decided to call Jake on my way home from school to see how Seth was doing. I pulled out my phone and dialed the familiar number. The line rang a few times but there was no answer so I decided to leave a voicemail. He was probably still with Seth at the hospital, where the reception isn't reliable.

"Hey Jake, just calling to see how Seth is doing. Call me back, ok?" I spoke into the phone and hung up.

I made it home in record time as usual, despite all the traffic.

Just as I started to lay out my school books -to get started on my homework- my phone jingled, signaling I had a new text. I went to the kitchen counter where I had left the phone and saw it was a text from Millie, the only other close friend I had other than Alice.

_Hey B, wut u doin?_

I laughed at her writing, she always explained that it took too long to write out full words, at first it took me forever to find out what she wrote, but I have gotten used to her texts by now and its not like her spoken words were any different from them anyway.

I clicked the reply button and typed.

_Homework!_

I sat at the table and started working on all my assignments. Because of the project we were working on, lab was the only class I had no homework for. Thinking of lab… my thoughts drifted to the green-eyed god I could now call my lab partner.

He seemed so unlike anyone I had ever met. Of course being from the opposite side of the country might have something to do with that but I felt that it went deeper, the depth of his eyes seem to hold so much knowledge and certainty, unlike myself. I can't even decide what I want to go to college for. Jake didn't even go to college, he wants to take his racing pro, and feels I should do the same.

I want more out of life, my love for the arts; music, literature, theater even sculpture and painting, though music and literature are by far my favorite. Yes, I love _living the vida loca_. Everyone in Miami does. But I want to get out of here one day. Live in a small town, have a decent career, have a family and yet die being able to say that I have lived life to the fullest.

My mind went back to my lab partner, his bronze hair that made my fingers itch to touch and feel the silkiness, his deep green eyes that bore into you as though he could see into your soul, his light even tan, his smooth velvety voice, his sweet yet minty scent, his perfect white teeth that sparkled when he gave the most sexy, crooked smile that even showed a hidden dimple on one side and his lips. Oh god, his oh so kissable lips. Of course I noticed all of this and I only just met him, I don't know if I will be able to control myself tomorrow in class. I have never had to hold back from doing anything before, well… I never really wanted anything where I had to hold back on.

Jake would kill me if I had a boyfriend especially with the race coming up, I probably wouldn't have much time for a boyfriend anyhow. Soon Jake would be picking me up from school for unlimited amount of practice time.

I could always keep it a secret from Jake; I have done so with my two ex-boyfriends. Though that never lasted long, the first freaked out when he found out who my brother was, the second freaked out when he found out who I was. That's why Jake and I never tell anyone our last names. Everyone knew we street raced with our cars, but only a selected few new we were racers for the regional league in sport bikes.

Jake… what would he say if I was to tell him I had a boyfriend? I am 18 now; he can't possibly expect me to stay single for the rest of my life. Would he approve if he met Edward? I know he detested all these little thug want-to-be's that infiltrated our city, but Edward seemed different. Maybe Jake would like him.

Who am I kidding, what is to say that Edward would even be interested in having me?

I was brought out of my reverie by a knock on the door. Jake and my dad have keys and I wasn't expecting anyone.

I pulled the door open and was surprised at who I saw.

"Um... hi Pedro." I said noticing he just come out of the gym as he was still in his sweats and tank top that clung to him with his sweat. I had to hold my head up to look properly at his face. He was just about as tall as Jake, broad shoulders and muscular body also like Jake. His baby face and brown eyes were his best qualities. Now why he was standing at my door was beyond me.

"Millie didn't call you, did she?" he asked amused. I simply shook my head and opened the door wider for him to come in, then went back to the table by my books. He followed closing the door behind him.

"What was she supposed to call me for, she sent me a text after school but that was it," I said, starting to pack up the homework I had completed into my school bag.

"She said to come by and pick you up, something about spending the rest of the week at our place." he stated with a smile. _I_ would have been angry with Millie for sending me to pick someone up that didn't know she was being picked up in the first place. But Pedro seemed totally content that his girlfriend sent him on an errand that was not well planned out. I guess that's why they make such a wonderful couple, no one could handle Millie the way Pedro could. He balanced her out nicely just like Jasper did Alice.

I made my way to the phone and called Millie up to see why her boyfriend was at my house waiting to pick me up. After 4 rings she answered.

"OH MY GOD! He's there right? I totally for got to call you and tell you that you are coming over for the week, go pack up and leave your car, I'll be giving you a ride to school every day." She said all this in one breath but yet seemed so smooth and collected as if it had been our plan for weeks.

"Millie, I have to cook and let my brother know where I will be" I said exasperated with the lack of time. I knew I had no choice but to go over. Millie and Alice were the opposites in many things but they both had their persistence exactly the same, it would do me no good to argue.

"B, have you seen the note pad on the fridge yet today?" she asked

"No why?" I started for the fridge and when I came close enough I saw a note from Charlie.

_Bells,_

_There was a situation in the Honda bike event in Uruguay, Lili and I have to take a flight down there. I don't know how long I will be. Jake already knows._

_Love, _

_Dad_

"Charlie and my mom left this afternoon to someplace in South America, _I think_. Whatever, since Jake always takes Leah over when your dad is not there, I thought you would like to have some girl time and spend the week here, plus I am closer to your school." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok let me get my stuff and I'll go." I closed the phone and started to walk up to my room to pack quickly.

"Oh Pedro, get whatever you want from the fridge I should be down in no time," I yelled over my shoulder.

"One step ahead of ya B!" He yelled back coming into the living room, I could see a can of coke in his hand.

I quickly grabbed some clothes and put them in a small duffle bag I had. Millie and I wear the same size so if I needed anything extra I could always borrow from her, though I never really liked to. Alice was very girly with her clothes, but Millie was girly and sexy with hers. It fit well with her Latin heritage, but a bit too revealing for my taste.

I made my way and grabbed by bag from the table. Pedro was already waiting by the door. We got out and I locked the doors behind me. We were flying down the high way when my phone rang. I saw it was Jake when I looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Jake," I spoke into the phone.

"Bella, sorry I just got your message, Seth is fine we are on the way to drop him off home. Dad said he left you a note, did you find it?" he asked.

"Yes I saw it, and don't worry about taking Leah home; I am on my way to spend the week at Millie's." He caught the humor in my voice and laughed with me.

"You know you don't always have to leave when she spends the night right?" Though his voice still sounded amused I knew he was being honest.

"I know I just rather leave you guys to your private things" I said noticing we were pulling up to the underground parking garage at Pedro and Millie's condo. "Jake I'll talk to you later I am just getting here now."

"Kay Bells, behave and don't let Millie influence you to much."

"I won't, bye Jake," I said and flipped the phone shut just as Pedro pulled into his parking spot right next to Millie's red Nissan Altima. I noticed she had put new rims on them, it wasn't really my style, I liked my car to be dropped on 18' rims, and Millie liked her car as more of a luxury than a racer sitting on all chrome 22' rims.

I followed Pedro to the elevators. We got off on the third floor and headed to their door. From half the hallway down you could already hear the loud music. Millie loved music and dancing. Her love only grew when Pedro got a job as a bouncer at Rendezvous Night Club. Since none of us were over twenty-one it was good to have him at the door, it was a guarantee free entrance and free drinks.

We made it into the apartment door, I couldn't help but laugh when we walked into the living room where the loud music was coming from and saw Millie booty shaking with a broom in her hand, a Windex sprayer and rag hanging from the belt on her shorts. She noticed us then and flew over to us wrapping her arms around Pedro for a chaste kiss then pulling me into a hug.

"B go put your stuff in Jonathan's room and come back for dinner." She said pushing me into the hall way.

I took my bags and put them in the room, noticing it looked the same as always except for a few new toys. Jonathan was Millie's life, I hoped I would be as good an aunt one day as she is. I remember when Pedro and she were looking for a place together and she insisted that there be two bedrooms, as Jonathan just had to have a room in her house for when he slept over. The room had white walls, not that you could see them; she took 4 year old Jonathan and gave him permission to pick out as many posters as he wanted for his room. The posters were mainly all Spiderman though there were some Power Rangers and The Incredibles as well. The full sized bed had Spiderman sheets and the huge toy chest at the foot of the bed was also Spiderman. Every time I slept over I felt like I was part of the movie.

I made my way to the kitchen and found Millie taking out paper plates and cups and putting them on the counter where there were two large pizza boxes.

"Hey, I thought you had cooked when you told me to come back out for dinner." I joked to her

"HA! Yeah right, you know how I do." She laughed "So did you tell Jake you were here? We don't want him to go all Green Hulk and go out looking for you, you know how he gets."

"Don't worry, I talked to him. Leah is going over and will probably stay over till Charlie gets back." I said

"Ah, suky suky now!" she giggled handing me a plate with a slice and placing another with four slices in front of Pedro who had just sat at the counter with us, his hair still wet from his shower.

We ate and joked for a few hours until I had to call it a night; Pedro had to leave to go to the club and Millie needed to get up early for work. I would have to get Alice to bring me back as Millie wouldn't be out of work until five in the afternoon. I fell asleep holding a stuffed Peter Parker almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: hello my lovely readers, hoped you liked this one!**

**I will be honest with you, I have been working so hard this week as it's the end of the quarter at work and I had completely lost track of time. When I realized that today was THURSAY, and that I was supposed to update tonight to keep with my 5 days promise to you all, I went nuts, literally. **

**I still had not received back this chapter from my beta, and I couldn't find her anywhere! Lucky for me, ****Intoxicated By His Presence pulled through with her VP status and helped me get this chapter into readable conditions. I will be upgrading your mocha machine my love! wink**

**I really didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Especially since I had to BRIBE, yes that's right BRIBE, a reviewer after chapter 4, when she so lovely explained how she would –and I quote- "set up a mini village people mob" to come after me. So… my favorite band instrument, how did you like the bribe? lol**

**Thanks again to all of you who reviewed, be ready to go back into some racing with the next chapter. I know you all are dying to know when Edward will finally find out that Bella is the racer that beat him, don't fear my darlings for it is coming right up.**

**I have also forgotten to mention earlier that I have put some pics of Bella's Bike and Car on my profile, go check them out.**

**Please R&R, I love to hear from you all.**

**Ishtar14-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter was originally 12 'word' pages long. ****Intoxicated By His Presence ****and I decided that we would break it in two. **

**I will admit that she sent this half of the chapter to me early in the morning, but I was so busy at work I couldn't post it right away.**

**This chapter and the next are dedicated to all you reviewers who practically begged to have them posted together, and to ****Skechers39****, hope you like this one my love!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 6

EPOV

Though there were a lot of cool things about Miami, traffic was not one of them. I had gotten up early this morning and now I was almost late, and still about ten minutes away from school. Though I was beginning to think it would take a lot more than those ten minutes to actually make it there.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up to the student parking lot, immediately noticing the lack of a specific royal blue car I had every intention on racing again this Sunday. Maybe he was also stuck in traffic, I thought.

I got out of the car quickly and ran my way to the gates. I was almost there when I heard the screeching of tires and saw the red nose of a car about to hit me. I jumped out of the way just in time.

"Hey, smart ass!" I heard a girl yell from somewhere. I got up from the floor where I landed, as looked up I saw a Latin looking girl with long, dark, curly hair tied in a high pony tail and huge gold hoops on her ear. She was distracted from me by the passenger in her car that seemed to be telling her something in a hushed whisper. The girl in the passenger seat looked over to me and that's when I recognized the blush in her cheeks. I smiled a genuine smile; she is exactly what I needed to brighten my morning. I really didn't care if I was late now.

"Don't_ shush_ me Bella," came from the crazy driver, then she turned to me with glaring eyes "And you!" she pointed. "When there is a car speeding towards you, you're not supposed to jump in front of it, what an idiot!" she finished turning to Bella who had just rolled her eyes at her friend. "And they say _women_ are bad drivers, when it's _men_ who are bad J walkers."

I had to chuckle at the outburst from her friend who was clearly pissed at her own lack of driving skills, that almost got me run over. Bella blushed again and this time her friend caught the pink in her cheeks. She followed Bella's line of vision to see what could possibly have her blushing and here eyes landed on me. She looked back at Bella before turning again my way with wicked smirk on her lips. She opened the driver door and jumped out quickly making her way towards me

"No, no, no, Millie. What are you doing?" Bella yelled from her side of the car as she swiftly opened her door and followed her friend to me. She grabbed Millie's arm to try and stop her momentum towards me but it didn't seem to work. "Millie, please," Millie shot her a knowing look and said something too low for me to make out. What were these two getting at? "Ugh, Fine… Just be nice, ok?" came Bella's exasperated voice.

I stood there with what I was sure to be a curious face, watching them as they stopped a few feet in front of me.

"So..." Millie dragged out the word. "You know this J walker Bella?" she asked, the evil smirk still on her face as she swapped looks between Bella and I.

"Hi Edward, this is Millie," Bella introduced motioning her friend with her hand. "And Millie, this is Edward," she said duplicating her previous hand movements toward me.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I said politely, offering my hand for her to shake, which only made Millie smile wider and give me a low five instead.

"Edward huh," Millie leaned a bit towards Bella, her eyes still on me. She didn't try to maintain a low voice at all when she said "He's really cute Bella, good thing I didn't turn his sexy ass to road kill, it wudda been such a waste," she finished shaking her head slightly. I smirked at her calling me a 'sexy ass', but loved the new shade of pink rising into Bella's cheeks.

"OK, _thank you_ Millie. We are late as it is, and you should get to work. See you later tonight," Bella said hurriedly, walking the small distance between us. "Let's go" she added to me and surprised me by grabbing my hand and pulling me into the gate. I heard Millie's car continue down the parking lot but didn't pay any mind to it. My attention was totally on the wonderful sensation of Bella's hand in mine

She kept pulling me and I didn't care where. I knew I was late for class but also couldn't make myself interested in that either. She stopped outside of the media center and turned to me, our hands still clasped.

"It's healthy to ditch once in a while, want to hang out with me for the rest of first period?" she smiled a breathtaking smile and I returned it with one of my own. A whole hour just me and her with no teacher! I couldn't agree more.

I pulled her into the media center towards the back rows of the empty library. We quietly half ran-half walked to make sure we didn't get spotted by anyone. Once in between the last shelves of books we stopped. She was catching her breath after our little run, her cheeks flushed, her lips almost red.

"What, can't take a little exercise?" I teased, seeing her breathing still wasn't back to normal.

"No, I can run fine. The fact that you were pulling me to match your speed had me off balance. I was working hard trying not to trip," she answered

She let go of my hand and walked to the end of the row removing her bag from her shoulder as went. She took a battered looking book out and plopped down on the floor, getting comfortable.

I followed and sat down besides her, looking over at her book as she read. It was silent for a while as she read and I watched her. I noticed her lips moved a bit as she read to herself. I chuckled to myself as I realized how much I noticed her lips, how much I wanted to taste them.

"What, what are you laughing at?" she whispered

"Don't you think it's about time you get a new copy?" I pointed at her tattered book. _Oh nice cover up Edward!_

She smiled and punched me lightly on the shoulder; at least our relationship was passing the no touch limit.

"Don't make fun of my book Edward," she smiled rolling her eyes at me.

She continued reading for a few more minutes, until I was again able to pull her into more conversation. We talked about her book and how she had read it more times than she could count. She intrigued me by her interpretation of all the classical novels and the meanings she saw behind them. How the inhibition of love at all levels is what drives the lovers more into the passion. The mystery and secret of love is what kept them fighting. And when all is set upon the table they have a connection with each other that can never be broken, no matter the hate around them, no matter the barriers placed in their way, in the end their love is what brings it all together.

I saw as her eyes would light up as she mentioned her favorite parts of Romeo and Juliet, or when we would agree on a band or song we both liked. I felt myself falling for this girl with each word she spoke. The way her gaze would lock on mine, I had never felt the need to know some one so deeply, yet I knew that there was so much more to her than she let on. I didn't pry, I had just met her the day before, but I was willing to keep 'healthy' and have this extra time with her every change I get.

Unfortunately, we were mid a 'Linkin Park marathon' conversation when I heard the distant sound of the bell, signaling the end of first period. I stood as she gathered her book in her bag and offered my hand to help her up. She took it and looked up at me from under her lashes, she was so beautiful, and I couldn't help the grin on my face.

&

She was on my mind all morning; I couldn't wait to get to lunch. _Twenty more minutes_, I reminded myself, looking at the time on my cell phone.

When the bell was about to ring, my phone vibrated alerting me to a new text.

_Hey bro,_

_Just letting you know to come home straight after school, I booked our first training session at 3:30. I tried to get the track before then but the 1:30 slot is booked almost every day straight through the next few months._

_Meet you at home._

_Em_

Oh great. Em was already starting our training, just what I needed on my first week in Miami.

I replied with an agreement to him and continued to walk out of class and out to the courtyard, where Bella and I had agreed to meet at.

When I got closer I noticed she was sitting at the table alone, I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. I felt her small warm hand pulling on mine as she let out a beautiful laugh. Once she had removed one of my hands she smiled up at me from her seat and patted the bench next to her. I noticed now that she was on the phone with someone.

"No, maybe to everyone else you're a big bad wolf, but to me you're just an adorable little cub," she laughed and gave me an apologetic smile motioning to the cell. I waved my hand letting her know that I wasn't bothered that she was on the phone.

"Yes Cubby, I know. I'll be waiting," she looked away from me now and I felt she didn't want me in on this conversation. Maybe she did have a boyfriend. I looked away as well, but I couldn't tune her out. "Sure, sure, see you then" she sighed, her voice sounding defeated. "I know it's important, I love you too," my heart sank at her last words, but was lifted almost immediately when she turned to me with that gorgeous smile.

"Brothers!" was her only sarcastic word. I couldn't control the smile on my face at the realization she was talking to her brother and not some boyfriend. Alice joined us not long after Bella ended her phone conversation.

"Hey, you guys!" Alice said as she bounced to sit across the table from us.

"Hello," I offered.

"Alice, Can you give me a ride to Millie's after school this week?" Bella asked. "She has me kidnapped at her house while Dad is away."

"Sure no problem, I haven't seen her new place yet. Did she really get a two bedroom so that Jonathan can have his own room?" Alice seemed excited about the exploration after school.

I sat there and saw these two go at it, Alice asked every question in the book about some kid named Jonathan that I later found out is Millie's little nephew, and how she had a room for him in her house that looked like someone regurgitated spider man in. About Millie's boyfriend Pedro and about some club he works at that we should all go visit this weekend. They told me a few crazy stories about their friend and after meeting her this morning I got a full mental image of her beating up some girl at the club that was getting a bit friendly with Pedro. When the end of lunch bell rang, I think I could say I knew these people already.

I stood and waited for Bella since we had class together. I would take the opportunity to walk with her.

"Bells, I'll meet you by my car after last period then?" Alice asked starting to walk down the opposite hall from us.

"No Alice, not today. Mr. Big Bad Wolf is coming to get me today, but I need you for the rest of the week!" Bella yelled back.

We walked in silence to our class and sat down at our shared desk. Class was in motion quickly, as we had to complete this project, other students and the teacher walking around, talking animatedly. Bella and I also fell back into easy conversation, about half way into class, a very thin girl with huge glasses walked in and handed a slip to Mrs. Campbell.

"Bella, you are wanted at the main office." Mrs. Campbell said over the noise in the classroom.

"The Big Bad Wolf is here, I have to go. You don't mind working on your own for the rest of class right?" she asked me.

"Of course not, go ahead. But, umm… if you give me your number I can call you tonight and catch you up on what I have done," I was a bit nervous she wouldn't give me her number, but at least I tried right?

She looked up at me, again her sultry lips forming a beautiful smile, her cheeks flushed just a bit. She swung her bag over her shoulder and I thought that was clearly a 'NO', but as she walked passed me to head out of class she stopped right next to me, our bodies almost in contact. She pulled the pen I was holding out of my hand, bent over the desk and scribbled something on my notebook. She winked at me; put the pen back in my hand, her fingers lingering over mine for just a moment, and then she walked away.

I followed her with my eyes, until the class room door closed behind her. I looked at the notebook to see what she wrote and chuckled to myself. On the right hand bottom corner of the page I read:

_305-431-2342_

_Not ONLY for 'project' use!_

I pulled out my cell phone and saved her number right away. I didn't want to carry it around on a piece of paper that I might lose. And I definitely did not want to lose this.

**A/N: don't go too far from the computer people, ****Intoxicated By His Presence**** should send me back the next chapter in a few. I will post it as soon as she does. If I don't post soon enough for you go send her a PM, make her speed it up, while your there check out her awesome stories. I am totally hooked on them. lol**

**Mean while tell me what you think of this one! I know it has not been the 5 days I normally tend to take for each new chapter, but you guys don't mind that I posted in 4 days right?**

**Again thank you all for the reviews and PMs, I love hearing from you!**

**Ishtar14-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok here is the second part. I have added a link on my profile that might come in handy as it explains all the names to these bike tricks that will be coming up, you should check it out.**

"**Rolling Endo**** - reverse wheelie with the rear wheel in the air while rolling to a stop on the front wheel."**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 7

EPOV

I worked hard on our project, that way I would have a lot to fill her in on tonight. I made sure to put everything away the way she did at the end of last class so that she would find it easily tomorrow.

After school I went straight home. As I arrived at the building I saw Emmett waiting for me in front or our rented garage, we made sure to get one so as not to expose our bikes. I pulled in and got out of the car.

"Hey, it's about time. Come on, get your bike, we'll ride there to get our tires warmed up for our practice," Emmett said, obviously excited about practicing.

"Sorry bro, traffic," I rolled my eyes and gave him an amused smile.

I kept my jeans on, but placed my racing all-black jacket and helmet on. After packing up my knee pads in a back pack with some water Emmett had brought down, I was ready to go.

I started my Yamaha and peeled out of the garage instantly feeling the release I only felt while on my bike. I did a few laps around the parking lot before following Emmett as he headed out the gates.

The drive to the tracks was interesting to say the least. I didn't have to worry about the traffic. I was swerving in and out of cars, never having to slow down if they did. Once we got on the high way, the adrenaline in my body was already running wild. I sped up pulling the front of the bike up as I did. Em sped up and became level with me, giving me the thumbs up for my perfect wheelie. I knew I did good pop wheelies. It was getting the back wheel up that I needed to work on. There was something about my face getting closer to the ground that always messed up the Rolling Endo for me.

We continued to play around with our bikes while on the high way. Emmett started to pull off toward the next exit and I followed knowing I didn't have a clue where we were going.

After a few more blocks on regular Miami streets we pulled up to the tracks, it was empty except for a few stray cars in the parking lot. We went around to the side entrance where we would be able to ride in with our bikes before going into what looked like a small tunnel. As we progressed down the darker path, the sounds of blasting music could be heard. Eventually coming out into the open tracks, the paved portion swerved from left to right and certain areas rose up in a small hill form. This would be awesome for training; it would enable us to cover almost every possibility.

The stadium bleachers we were now enclosed in looked like they could seat a good 10,000 people. There were two riders on the tracks now, we made good timing and it wasn't our turn on the tracks yet. I made to take off my helmet while I waited, but Emmett stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"What Em?" I asked in a muffled voice.

"Don't take off your helmet and don't talk if they approach us," he pointed to the two riders on the tracks. "The one on the Blue bike must be the little Swan. The one on the red is Swan for sure. I'd recognize the way he rides even with my eyes closed."

"But why should I keep my helmet on, or stay quiet if they approach?" I mused.

"Dude, the little Swan can be one of the idiots in your school. You can't let them see you or they will recognize you around and we don't want that."

He had a point, there were other students who kept their 'identities' secret in my school, that was already confirmed, so this guy could be someone at school.

I nodded my understanding at Emmett and watched as the Swans finished their training. Now here-out of the tunnel-I could make out the song blasting overhead. It was 'Head Strong' by none other than Linkin Park. I noticed that 'little Swan' was having fun riding to the song, making his bike swerve and jump to the beat. How pathetic!

The two Swans kept riding, I had to admit, they were good, especially little Swan. His turns were precise; his knee pad just scrapping the ground on his swerves and close turns. He sped up and slowed down exactly when he should. He was rivaling his more experienced brother while training, racing close behind and passing Swan at times. I was good on my bike, but I didn't want to take any chances, I needed to get my shit together if wanted to win this race.

Em and I stood close to the entrance still with our gear completely on, I only moved off my bike to pull my knee pads on over my jeans, then got right back on. I noted the Swans slow down as Swan said something to little Swan. I saw him pointing to the tracks and then to us. Little Swan continued through the tracks while Swan came to a stop a few feet away from where we stood.

"Cullen," even through the helmet I could hear the venom in his voice.

"Swan," Emmett returned with just the same amount of venom.

"So, Cullen-two, nice to see you're following your dear brother's foot steps. Hope you're prepared for Blue over there," he cocked his head to his brother on the track. "The package may be small, but don't underestimate the capacity," Swan finished with a slight chuckle.

I was getting pissed, and the fact that I had promised Emmett I would not speak was becoming a bad promise in my book, I had a few choice words for this Swan.

Emmett noticing my anger kicked my front tire and also cocked his head to the tracks, motioning me to get out of there and start my laps. I gladly obliged, I was getting ready to jump on Swan the more he continued chuckling.

I started my laps, speeding up and letting loose all the anger that was still boiling in me. That's when I noticed I was catching up to the little Swan, who was also still on the tracks, I was almost directly behind him. I noticed, even with his black and blue racing pants and jacket he still looked very small. No wonder Swan said the package was small! I laughed to myself. Good thing we would be racing and not wrestling.

I sped up and quickly passed him, though I didn't know if that was the best idea. He might think I was starting something and the last thing we needed was a pre-nationals race-off. He didn't speed up so I assumed he didn't take it personal. I looked over at the entrance and saw Emmett and Swan still at it. _Please don't say anything stupid Emmett_, I begged in my head, I knew that one of the reasons this Cullen and Swan hating-with-a-passion thing started, was because on Emmett's first National race he had to be a smart ass and bad talk the Swan Kid. They almost got into a fist fight if it was not for my father who had pulled Emmett back and someone holding and controlling Swan. Swan has his faults but I recognize that so does Emmett. This is a 50/50 hate.

I started popping wheelies again and tried to hold the tire up as long as I could, hoping that Emmett would notice how bored I was and get over with that conversation of his. As I started another wheelie, I held it going down the track on only my back wheel, though through my side mirror I saw little Swan approaching. He sped up a bit and swiftly pulled his back wheel up creating a perfect Rolling Endo and riding on his front wheel to my right. I held my wheel up not wanting to be the first one to drop, but he amazingly held his as well. We rode for almost the length of the track when we heard a whistle. Little Swan looked over at his brother who was motioning for him from the entrance. He dropped his back tire to the floor and saluted me over his helmet before speeding off towards the entrance, lifting his front wheel in the process.

If we weren't family enemies, I think we would get along great. I could show him how to perfect the wheelie and he could show me that Rolling Endo. Though that was not the case, and the simple fact that he could do it was pissing me off even more.

&

I decided nine wasn't that late to call her. I pulled out my cell phone and clicked on her number before pressing 'send'.

She picked up on the second ring; her voice smooth and beautiful filled my ears bringing a smile on my face.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its Edward. Is it too late to talk?" I said

"Not at all. In fact I just now came up to my room, trying to avoid my annoying brother," she laughed.

"So, how was class with out me today?" she asked. Because of all the activity today it had felt that I hadn't seen her for longer than just a few hours.

"Lonely," _smart one Edward_. "I mean, I was able to get a lot done," I stuttered as she laughed.

Good, she probably took it as a joke. I went on to tell her everything I had done in class and how the project was coming along.

"Wow, you sure worked a lot!" she stated.

I decided to keep pushing my luck and let the truth come out. "Well with out you there to distract me, I was able to work non-stop."

"I don't distract you, how do I distract you?" her voice amused.

"Bella, come on. You can't expect any guy in their right mind to have a lab partner as beautiful as you and not be distracted by it."

She was silent, but I could almost hear her blush on the phone.

I decided to change the conversation and started talking about the traffic I seemed to get every where I go, and how the hell can she live with it for so long. That only got us into the whole 'coast' stupidity on how people from the west coast think that they are better than people here in the east coast. 2-pac and Biggie all over again, we laughed as we joked about restaurants and other locations that I thought were better back home and she thought were better here.

When I finally heard her yawn on the line I looked over at the clock on my bed side table.

"Shit Bella, I'm sorry. Its one am, you should sleep, we have school tomorrow," I said.

"Oh, I didn't even realize it was this late," she started "But I'll make a deal with you. I will let us both go to sleep, if you promise to meet me at the front of the media center in the morning?" she finished.

I smiled. "I would love nothing more," I replied

"Perfect, see you tomorrow then. Good night Edward." Her voice a low whisper I could tell she was ready for sleep.

"Good night beautiful."

&

The next morning I met up with Bella as planned, I walked her to her morning class and met up with her again for lunch, at her usual court yard picnic table with Alice. We talked about anything and everything.

We worked together closely during class. I took advantage of this closeness and would touch her every chance I got. A light brush of our arms, our fingers would linger while we pointed out different aspects of our project. I couldn't keep from getting close to her; she was like a magnet that kept pulling me in.

I walked her to class after lab in comfortable silence, I couldn't stop gazing at her from the comer of my eye and each time I noticed she was watching me too. When we stopped in front of her last period, she reached out and swept back some of my hair that always seemed to fall over my eyes. In that moment I decided that 'big bad wolf 'or not, I would do all in my power to be worthy of her, to have her as mine some day—soon.

On Thursday the perfect opportunity came about and I jumped up at it. We were sitting at lunch with Alice, as usual.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry but I'm leaving early today. You think you can call Millie or Pedro to come get you?" Alice asked.

"No worries, I'll find a way to get to her house, worst case scenario, I'll call my brother." Bella replied already taking her cell phone out. I had to act fast.

"No, Bella I can take you," I said, then quickly added "If that's okay with you?"

She seemed thoughtful for a moment then her gorgeous lips formed that smile only she was capable of forming. "Thanks Edward."

I smiled back and grabbed her hand to help her up and headed to class. I was reluctant to let her hand go after she had risen from the bench, but I did.

We walked side by side to class. It passed much like the previous day. The 'chemistry' between us turning almost electrical with every innocent touch. I walked her to her last period again, we were still mid project conversation when we arrived outside the door to her class.

"Edward, are you sure you can drop me off? If you have something else to do its okay. I'm sure I can have someone else come get me," she said looking up at me with an embarrassed smile.

"Ah Bella, your making me think you don't want my company," I responded teasingly, though I was worried I may have pushed myself on her and maybe she didn't really want my company.

"No, not at all. I was just thinking you probably have other plans or things you need to get done," her voice was sincere. I could see in her eyes she really was worried about any alternate plans I might have.

"Bella _even if_ I did have plans, I would cancel them without thinking twice, for you," I responded. Her cheeks turned a tinge of crimson as her lips twitched up and she took her bottom lip between her teeth. She was too sexy for her own good; I had to walk away before my body responded to her with out my minds consent. I brushed the back of my fingers over her still pink cheeks and turned back down the hall. I took a few steps before looking over my shoulder at her.

She was still at the door to her class looking at me. "Meet you by the gates after class," I yelled to her. She nodded and walked into her class. I continued to mine, completely anticipating the ride home. _I hope there is traffic today_.

After class I ran to the gates and waited for her. I couldn't help but think of how lucky I had gotten. Not only was I able to hang out with her, but I would hang out with her alone, again.

I looked out to the parking lot, realizing I hadn't seen the S200 since Monday. I wondered if I would ever see the driver, the fact that I got beaten, no matter how close it was, was unnerving.

I was replaying that night's race in my mind when a beautiful sound removed me from my thoughts. The laughter rang like melody in my ears and I recognized it immediately, for I had tried my best to make her laugh all throughout our lab class. I turned towards the school and felt a burning sensation take over my body at what I saw.

There was Bella, and some guy had his arm over her shoulder, they were walking in my direction. I composed myself as much as I could as they approached. I couldn't understand why it bothered me so much to see her with another guy, but it did. I caught the last bit of their conversation as they were close enough for me to hear.

"So will you be going to the Hard Rock Car show next week?" he asked, you could tell he was thinking all kinds of scenarios involving him and Bella in the secluded areas of those car shows. I knew them, as I had personally used them before, but Bella was not that type of girl. Why would she want to go to a Car show anyway when most girls found them boring? I looked away pretending I didn't see them but listened in for her reply, my pulse quickening as I secretly hoped that she would turn him down.

"I don't know if I'm going Mike," she said and relief flooded through me as I chanced a look at them. It looked like she hadn't noticed I was here yet.

"But your brother will be there, why wouldn't you go?" Mike insisted.

Stop trying so hard buddy, she is trying to break it to you easy, can't you see. I smirked at my own thoughts.

She looked over to the gates and noticed me, her brown eyes meeting mine for a brief second before she blushed lightly and removed his hand from around her shoulder.

"Whatever Mike, listen I have to go," she said throwing another glance in my direction. He noticed and followed her line of vision. He glared at me before wrapping his arm around her waist and leaning in to kiss her cheek. She pushed back before he got too close.

"You know me Mike, I'm not that friendly," she stated as she lifted a closed fist waiting for him to give her dap. I held back my laughter seeing the incredulous look on his face as he raised his hand as well and punched it lightly with hers. She turned and started to close the short distance between us. I waited patiently and smirked at the glares Mike was throwing at me, behind Bella's back.

"Hey you," she said when only a few feet away.

"Hey," I replied as I started walking out to the parking lot. I made sure to look over at the still glaring Mike as I put my hand on the small of her back.

As I started to lead her towards my car, I turned to the passenger side door of my Volvo and opened it for her, but she stood in front of my car with an amused look on her face.

"This is _your_ car?" she asked motioning my car with her hand. I couldn't understand the look on her face. She looked amused and impressed at the same time, but I couldn't be sure.

**A/N: so there you have it!**

**I will try to post as soon as possible, but for sure 5 days is the longest you will have to wait!**

**Smiles93**** you can blink now my love! ****Mcaz****, see you didn't have to wait long huh? Here is the double chapter you both yelled for. Lol **

**Intoxicated By His Presence****—you ROCK hon, thanks for being so quick with these. I'll pass by later with your frappuccino! (wink)**

**Please Review guys, I love to know what you guys think!**

**Ishtar14-**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know, I know. I missed our 5 day deadline, but I thought since the last update was a double and its 4****th**** of July weekend, you guys would forgive me. So… am I forgiven?**

**Also, I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes you may find while you read, ****Intoxicated By His Presence**** has been super busy and I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer. Point out any mistakes and I will correct them.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 8

_**Previously, on Love at the Finish Line:**_

"_**This is your car?" she asked motioning my car with her hand. I couldn't understand the look on her face, she look amused and impressed at the same time, but I couldn't be sure**__._

EPOV

"Yes is that a problem?" I asked my voice also sounding amused to my surprise. She shook her head and smiled at me.

She walked up to the open door I still held for her and said. "Nope, no problem at all," she turned from me to slide in the car and I caught the scent of strawberries from her hair. Her sweet sent penetrating me. I closed her door and quickly got in the drivers side and headed out of the school parking lot.

The ride to Millie's apartment was quiet at first, the amused look never left Bella's face, she would stare out the window, take a quick glace at me and look away again. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. _Was she amused by my car?_ I happen to love my car, though people here in Miami seem to like the sports cars better.

I was in no hurry to arrive at our destination, driving slow always got the best of my temper but I tried not to go too fast, the last thing I wanted was to scare the poor girl on her first car ride with me.

I looked over to Bella and noticed her eyeing the speedometer, an amused grin played on her full lips. She couldn't possibly think I was going too fast, I was only going 60 miles an hour, any slower and we wouldn't make it there before sun down. She looked at me curiously and eyed the speedometer again. Shit! I hated that I could never find a decent girl with the same love for speed I have.

"Something wrong with my speed?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't ask me to slow down.

"Yes… as a matter of fact there is." she stated her voice a bit annoyed. _Fine_, I thought to myself, I took my foot off the gas; this was going to be a long ride…

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled the annoyed look gone from her face, being replaced by anger. Why do women have to be so difficult, she didn't like that I was going fast and when I slow down she starts yelling.

"What? You said you didn't like my speed so I am slowing down." I said through clenched teeth getting angry my self. I can't believe I was even slowing down; I don't slow down for no one, not even the law.

I was expecting Bella's reaction to be anything else but what it actually was, she always seemed to catch me off guard. She went into hysterics, what the hell was wrong with her. Not that I mind hearing the beautiful sound of her laughter. But now she was starting to confuse me.

"You thought I had a problem with how _fast_ you were going?" she asked still laughing uncontrollably, she was holding her side and bending over slightly towards me to help ease the stitch. What was she on about?

"I have a problem with your _slowness_!" she exclaimed. My mouth dropped, I think I must have heard wrong, was she really trying to make me go faster? I smirked and pushed the gas. The speedometer pushing up….50…60…70...80…90 I held it there and waited to see her reaction. Her face lit up but only slightly.

"Come on Edward, I heard the turbo when you turned on your engine, we cold at least be going at 110." I could not believe what I heard. I looked at her in amazement, was she serious? I think I finally met my match. I pushed the gas all the way down and we flew down the high way, I didn't know where we were going but I didn't care.

She smiled brightly at me, reached over and turned off the A/C and opened her window wide. Closing her eyes to the feel of the wind sweeping across her face. Her beauty was breathtaking; I couldn't help but to take glances at her every few minutes.

We drove in comfortable silence on the highway for a few minutes, when she broke it with instructions to get off on the next exit. That was one thing I liked about Miami, there was a high way that could get you anywhere.

My speed was deterred not long after I took the exit as the regular traffic took over the roads and our speed became turtle-fast.

"Can I put on some music?" she asked after we were stuck in the same spot for 5 minutes.

"Sure, I have some CD's in there, take a look." I told her pointing to where I kept my CD's in the car.

"I rather listen to the radio now." she stated as she reached over again and turned on the radio, she pressed the saved stations on my radio, but none had a good frequency since they were stations from California. "You don't listen to the radio here huh?" she asked.

"I don't know of any here, I've been here for a week remember." I said back

She went in and programmed one radio station to my number 1 button and turned up the volume, a nice beat and rhythm filled my car, though I had never heard the song before.

"That's the only station you're going to program?" I asked teasingly. "Seems like the east coast doesn't have much variety."

"Don't get me started on the west coast buster, I only programmed _one_ station because that's all you will need,_ this_ my dear," she said pointing to the radio, that I notice read '100.7' "is the sexiest place on the planet, and will give you all the variety you need."

We listened to the radio together; there were a lot of songs a recognized. She was right; they played a bit of everything and most of my favorites, old and modern. Bella started singing with the songs and the sound of her sweet voice filled my car. I joined in and we started singing together, laughing and joking around.

Traffic was horrible and I for once was glad of it. Soon 'She's like the Wind' started playing, the new version with Lumidee and Tony Sunshine, this time we did not sing together, Bella took Lumidee's rap parts and I did by best to match in Tony's verses. This song felt so true to me in many ways. By the end of the song I was convinced that Bella _did_ have all that I needed.

Bella kept looking in the side mirror every 3 seconds. She looked annoyed. I looked in my side mirror to see what had her attention only to find there was a blonde in the convertible behind us; as soon as my eyes met hers in the mirror she blew me a kiss. _Could Bella have been annoyed at seeing another girl trying to capture my attention?_ I asked myself. I smiled thinking that Bella could be feeling like I was after school today with that love sick kid, Mike, drooling all over her.

"If you liked that kiss she blew you so much, don't keep her waiting, make the Volvo wink at her." Bella stated a complete poker face on, but I could still hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Bella, what are you going on about? First, I was smiling for a different reason than that blonde back there." I pointed my thumb to indicate the car behind us, she simply crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, "and second, you can't make a car wink!"

"Oh yes you can," she laughed at me "of course you can make a car wink, what planet are you… never mind, your from the west, that's worse than a different planet." she stated matter-of-factly, an amused smile played on her lips.

"Ok, then if a car can wink, tell me how it's done." I said

"You can make your car wink with the turning signals, and that's all I'm saying, I am here to be driven home not to give car-winking-lessons." she smiled at me before she turned the radio up louder and started signing to one of the Linkin Park songs that was on.

We continued as we were before, singing along and having fun as she directed me to Millie's place. Once in the parking lot, I pulled up next to the underground elevators that would take her up and made my way to open the passenger door for her. She sat, still looking for something in her bag as I waited by the open door with my hand extended to help her out. Finally pulling a key out of her bag she looked up to see my hand and smirked at me as she took it and slid out of the car.

"Are all men from the west coast this old fashioned?" she asked still smirking

I put my hands on either side of her, pinning her against my car. My first intention was to be playful with her but the closeness of her body brought reactions to my own body that I never thought possible. "No, you're just lucky to have met a gentleman and not your everyday thug." I replied inching closer to her as said this.

Our face mere inches apart now, this is it, I had to kiss her now before I lost it. I looked at her deep brown eyes, here gaze penetrated me profoundly. Her eyes moved to my mouth as I continued to inch closer. My heart was beating quicker with anticipation and I noticed her tongue sensually slide over her luscious lips, moistening them. It was practically an invitation. Her eyes closed as our lips were barely a millimeter away, I could practically taste her as I felt her breath on my tongue, I leaned in my lips only brushed hers lightly when…

"Hey Bella!" someone bellowed from down the lot. She jumped, startled by the sound, and looked toward the person I felt ready to kill for the interruption. I clenched my teeth trying to keep in the growl that was ready to come out. _I was so close_.

Bella ducked under my arm that until now still held her pinned to my car. "Oh hey Pedro, what's up?" she asked

I moved away from the car and to Bella's side. So this is the Pedro I heard so much about during lunch a few days ago.

He glared at me as he approached. Obviously Bella had more protection than I had expected. Father, Brother, best friend's boyfriend, next thing you know the FBI or CIA would be popping out from behind trees and cars making there presence known to me.

"B, who's this?" Pedro asked still glaring at me.

"Oh, Pedro this is Edward, Edward this is Pedro, Millie's boyfriend" Bella introduced.

We shook hands as he stared chuckling "Oh, you're the one my girl almost ran over the other day huh?" he asked still laughing. Bella and I laughed along with him. Remembering that unforgettable morning when Bella and I decided to be 'healthy' and ditch first period.

"B, you coming to the gym with me today? I'm out in about 5 minutes; I have to go to work tonight." Pedro said as he headed toward the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm going." She replied, she turned back to me her cheeks flushed that lovely shade only she could manage.

"Thanks for the ride Edward." she said, she gave me a lingering kiss on my cheek.

"Anytime." I responded as she started heading toward the elevator doors that Pedro held open for her.

&

School on Friday passed uneventfully; I sat in my room late in the afternoon thinking of Bella and the kiss I almost got yesterday as I heard Rose running back and forth looking for the perfect shoes that would go with the dress she was wearing to the club tonight.

It seemed Alice kept true to her work and had our whole weekend planned out. I only hoped we were going to the club she and Bella were talking about the other day at lunch. Maybe Bella would be there and my weekend would be that much better.

Alice and Jasper came over around 9:00 and we headed out. We arrived 25 minutes later out side a club, the music could be heard from the parking lot and a huge luminescent sign read 'Rendezvous'.

I recognized the bouncer at the door immediately as Pedro, Millie's boyfriend. Alice walked straight up to him and whispered in his ear motioning to the four of us behind her. He nodded to her and waved us in, giving each a VIP bracelet that gave us access to the top floors as well as the open bar. As I passed him he greeted me with a mischievous grin and said "B is up stairs trying out all the sexy moves Millie's been making her learn after school this week, trust me, you don't want to miss the show."

**A/N: so there you have it!**

**Thank you all soooo much for all the reviews! I LOVE THEM!**

**A round of applause for ****Intoxicated By His Presence****—you Still ROCK! Thanks for putting up with my constant rambling! lol**

**I've had some reviewers mention that they liked the pace I was going in the first few chapters and others say that I was taking things too slow, so I sped it up a bit but not too much. What do you think? Is it good like this?**

**I have the next chapter ready to post; I am not sure if I should make this a double chapter like the last or if I should wait the 5 days to post the next. I'll let you try to convince me of what you think I should do! (Wicked grin)**

**Ishtar14-**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here you go! I couldn't wait the 5 days to post, what with all the pleading, constant PM's. rawrr and shadowx101 begging, my sweet mcaz threatening and after smile for the paparazzi took out her big guns, I have to admit I succumbed into updating temptation. Lol**

**So by popular demand, here you have an early update. This chapter has not been edited, so please accept my early apologies for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 9

EPOV

I made my way up to the VIP as soon I was in the club; I didn't stop to notice anything about the place. Emmett noticed my haste.

"Dude what's up with you, ants in your pants or something?" he asked

"Remember the girl I told you about the other day? Well I just found out she is upstairs." I stated still making my way up the stairs to the VIP avoiding any collisions with random bodies around the place. I flashed my bracelet to the bouncer at the top of the stairs and he let me through, the area was pretty empty but for a few small groups here and there. I immediately caught sight of my angel on the dance floor with her Latin friend Millie.

They were in the middle of the dance floor, swaying to the rhythmic beat of a song. I moved towards the bar and ordered my first drink, never taking my eyes of her. She looked breathtaking in skin tight jeans that stopped low on her hips, a silver top with a deep V neck the was long enough to stop almost at the top of her jeans exposing just a sliver of her flat stomach.

I stood hypnotized by the movements of her body, her angelic face as she laughed with her friend. From the bar I could see the whole of the VIP area and look over the rails to the dance floor downstairs where I immediately spotted Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice dancing closely.

I continued to watch Bella, contemplating weather I should approach her or just watch from afar.

I was on my second drink when I felt someone bump my side. I turned to find Pedro ordering a drink for himself. "You can drink while you work?" I asked

"Nah, I'm on my break, what you doing here, I thought I would come up to find you all over B. Considering how close I found you guys the other day." He smirked

"Sorry dude, but I was ready to kill you that day in the parking lot." I told him

He laughed "Yeah I noticed, but I'll make up for that right now." He said pulling two lollypops from his pocket. He looked up at the DJ booth and showed the DJ the lollypops, the DJ nodded and Pedro started making his way to the girls.

I stood still by the bar watching intently not wanting to miss out on what Pedro was up to. He stealthily made his way in between the girls, his back to Bella as he grabbed hold of Millie's hips and pulled her back to his chest, Bella just swayed to the song behind him. He stood up from his position in between them and showed them the lollypops in his hand. Bella's eyes grew wide and though the club was dark, I could still see the crimson in her cheeks. Millie was almost bouncing with excitement. _What was with the lollipops?_ I thought.

The girls unwrapped their candy as Pedro made his way back to the bar. He didn't say a word, just kept his gaze on the girls. Millie raised her lollipop to the DJ and gave him a little nod, I noticed Bella shaking her head pleadingly, trying to convey a 'no' to the DJ. Her face fell a bit when the song that was playing switched to another.

I very sensual beat started up the girls smiled at each other as they licked their candy, then I heard the lyrics start up 'li li li lick me like a lollipop'. As if on cue, Bella's tongue did a complete about turn over her candy, making my mouth completely water for her taste. I looked over at Pedro, if this is what he had planned to happen. This wasn't making up for Thursday, this was torture. He had a smirk on his face his eyes glued on Millie.

I looked back to see Bella shaking her head 'no' at Millie. It looked like they were arguing about something. Millie just raised her hand and motioned to the DJ, a second later the song started again from the beginning, that's when I understood. This is probably the song Millie has been teaching dance steps to Bella. Bella obviously did not want to dance; _she's adorable when she's shy_. By the look of it, Millie would have the DJ restart the song over and over until Bella complied.

Bella gave Millie a defeated look before nodding her head. The song started yet again, Bella left her idle in her mouth as she moved her hands behind her neck, her hips swaying in a circular motion matching the sensual beat of the song.

Her hands started to slowly run down her own body from the position on her neck, moving in the most hypnotizing way over her collarbone, sensually brushing the side of her breast. My breath hitched, my mind betraying me to think of my hands on her in this fashion. Her hips still tempting me with its circular sway.

My attention fully on her though I imagined Millie was moving the same way, but I couldn't make my self look away from her. Her knees bent slightly causing her body to start to dip slowly as her hands continued moving down over the counters of her body, down her sides, over her stomach, out towards her hips. All the while she played with the candy in her mouth, the stick moving as she sucked and tasted.

My mind continued betraying reality as visions kept popping in my head. I always thought of myself as a gentleman, but at that moment my mind was that of your everyday hormonal teen. I had to pull myself together. But before I could manage any composure, Bella hands had continued the exploration of her own body. Her hips still enticingly swaying as her hands ran over her lower abdomen and continued down the front of her thigh before they glided to her inner thigh very close to her core. She stood a good ten feet away, and my body felt physical pain at the distance that remained between us.

_I had to get close_. Was all my mind could think other than the sexual visions that continued to run wild. I pushed my self away from the bar and started towards the dance floor.

"Great idea, I was thinking the same thing." came from Pedro that I noticed also heading to the dance floor. I smirked at him and we continued together to reach our destination.

&

BPOV

I was having fun with Millie on the dance floor. Though I couldn't believe she was making dance our little dance we had been doing during the week. I thought we were just playing around at home, I didn't think she would actually threaten to have Links play the song over and over until I danced her little routine, if you could even call it that.

The song was almost over when I felt a hand on hip just as Pedro showed up to dance with Millie. I turned around ready to slap the bastard that was starting to get fresh. But when I turned, the sight before me took my breath away.

Edward was standing extremely close to me, his green eyes smoldering as he took me in. he continued to give me a once over, drinking me in, his gaze ranked my body up and down slowly, making sure to capture every detail. I was lost in the intense look of his eyes, but still managed to blush. His eyes finally reached my own as his sexy crooked smile spread over his lips.

"You look stunning." Were his words to me, laced in a husky velvety voice that sent tingles down my spine. "Do you mind if I cut in?" he asked glancing over at Millie that was dancing close to Pedro, her attention completely captured by him.

"Sure, I don't think she will even notice." I relied with a giggle.

His eyes continued to bore into mine as he tightened his hold on my hips bringing me closer to him. Our bodies were pressed together tightly as he started to sway to the new beat that had started to play. I could feel the muscles on his chest and stomach; he was obviously very well toned. He nuzzled his face in my hair and guided my hips with his hands. His intoxication scent had me in a high, my hands around his neck while I lightly ran my fingertips in his silky bronze hair.

We stayed close swaying and moving in unison until the end of the song when I noticed Alice and jasper by the bar with another couple I had never met. I big burly guy with dark curls had his arm around a girl that could only be described as beauty itself, tall, blonde and coca-cola body was an understatement to her curves that were prominent in her rose-red skin tight dress.

Edward noticed where I was looking and pulled me toward the group.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called as we approached.

"Hey." I called back

We stood together at the bar and Edward introduced the big guy as his brother, Emmett, and the model as his brother's fiancée, Rosalie. Millie joined us when Pedro had to go back to work. We chatted and joked. Emmett was a clown. He looked scary at first with his big muscles and tall statute, but after he warmed up to you he was more like a big teddy bear, kind of like Jake. Rough on the outside and sweet on the inside.

I noticed Rosalie throwing glares my way. I didn't do anything to her so I just put it behind me. After hanging out a bit more my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I looked at the collar ID to see it was Jake. I started moving towards the end of the bar where it was quieter and flipped my phone open.

"Hey Cubby!" I answered

"Hey Bells, listen, dad is coming home tomorrow and I need you to go with me to get him in the morning at the airport. You know how I hate to have to park and do all that, it's better if I wait in the car while you go in and make sure he doesn't get lost in baggage claim." He stated laughing at the end.

My dad was very unobservant to some things; it was likely he would get lost in the air port.

"No problem Bro, but can you come get me at Rendezvous? I don't have my car and Millie is not ready to leave yet." I asked looking over to where my friends were still chatting. I noticed the only person no longer interested in their conversation was Edward, his eyes were trained on me, and when I caught him staring he didn't look away like he normally would in class, he gave me his trademark crooked grin, his eyes sparkling in the dim light provided.

"Yeah sure, be there in a minute." Jake's voice brought me back to my conversation.

"Thanks, text me when you get close so I can start heading out." I said heading back towards the group.

"No need, I'm close Bells, start coming down now." Jake replied.

"Sure, sure." I flipped the phone closed.

"Hey guys! I have to go; my brother wants me to go with him to get my dad at the airport in the morning." I called to the group as I got closer to them.

"Do you need a ride?" came his smooth voice; I looked up into his green eyes almost saying yes, when I knew Jake would be down stairs in minuets. Was it wrong to want to spend more time alone with him, maybe finish the kiss that never started yesterday?

"No thanks, my brother should be here any minute." I replied.

I gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Alice and Millie and a hug to jasper. Emmett pulled me into a bone crushing hug; you'd think we'd known each other for ever. Rosalie simply nodded in my direction. I went to give Edward a hug but he grabbed my hand and started leading me to the stairs.

"Let me walk you to the exit?" he asked, _he is so sweet_, I never met a boy like him before.

"Sure," I said, sending one last wave at the bar to Alice and Millie.

He walked with me, my hand in his until we came to the exit door. We stood right inside. I didn't want Jake to see me with him; he would just flip about me being with a boy he didn't know. He noticed my apprehension.

"Don't worry; I don't want to meet your brother tonight." He laughed. I smiled weekly at him.

"So, will you be hanging out with us this weekend?" he asked.

"Oh, what will you guys be doing?"

"Alice said something about a party boat and south beach." He replied

"Um, I'm not sure, since my dad is arriving tomorrow, I might just spend the day at home, maybe we can get together on Sunday?" I offered.

"Well, I have plans on Sunday." He stated, a gleam taking over the color of his eyes. A gleam I knew only too well. The gleam of speed.

I smirked wickedly at him, "Well, maybe I'll see you anyway." And I turned and walked out, leaving him at the door with a confused expression on his face.

**A/N: so there you have it!**

**Thank you all soooo much for all the reviews! I LOVE THEM!**

**A round of applause for ****Intoxicated By His Presence****—you Still ROCK! Thanks for being a great beta and putting up with my constant rambling!**

**The juice you have all been waiting for is up next, I have most of the chapter written out. Lets see if I can get another early update in. **

**What do you think Edward will do when he find out Bella is the driver of the s2000?? I have to admit I can hardly wait myself.**

**Review, review, review and until next time!**

**Ishtar14-**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post before. At least I was able to maintain our 5 days limit. Lol. I tried to update before, but here is a super long chapter. I ran into a bit of writers block along the way. Thank you ****shadowX101, your advice totally helped!**

**I have been siting in front of this chapter since before i posted chapter 9, please forgive any mistakes, i wanted to get this out to you as soon as possible so i didn't have my beta look at it. Please let me know if you find anything, i will fix it.**

**So I know you are all dying to know. I won't babble any more. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 10

BPOV

I was woken by a loud knock on my bedroom door, followed by Jake's booming voice. "Bells, come on, let's go, we can't be late, it will give him time to get even more lost."

"UGH! Cubby, five more minutes please?" I asked groggily.

"No can do Bells, you have ten min to be downstairs. GET UP GET UP GET UP!"

I groaned loudly as I pushed my feet over the edge of the bed. I quickly grabbed the first thing to wear and went to the bathroom for my morning routine. I made it down stairs to see Jake concentrating on his watch.

"Just in time, I was about to go get you." He stated amused.

"You are lucky you don't have a sister like Alice, what would you do then huh?" I retorted.

"I wake you up ten minutes before we leave the house because I know you, if you were like Alice I would wake you up two hours before hand."

He had a point there; at least he did wait till the last minute to interrupt my sleep. We headed out of the house and to Jake's Rabbit. It took us a total of ten minutes to get to the airport with his crazy speed. As promised he stayed in the car while I went inside to try to find Charlie.

After finding the baggage claim area for his flight I stayed close by to see if I spotted him. I noticed on the big screen that his flight had just arrived. Minutes passed and still no sign of him. I headed to the terminal where he disembarked, after looking around trying to find him among the crowd of passengers I spotted him with Millie's mom, Lilli.

My first though was 'EWWWWW!' at the sight of my father kissing her. But then my emotions shifted. Charlie had never dated after my mother left us all for dead, we hadn't heard from her since I was 3, I have no memories from her and the only proof of her existence are the old pictures Charlie still keeps. To think he has finally broken out of his bubble and let someone else into his heart brought me joy.

It was about time too. They had been working together for a few years now, and Lilli was as close to a mother as I ever had. We all saw it coming.

I looked away and waited a bit, not wanting to intrude. After another five minutes I noticed they had pulled away and was just smiling, staring at each others eyes. I made my way through the crowd and approached them.

"Hey there love birds, do you need a ride home?" I asked sarcastically.

Charlie turned a perfect shade of crimson, that out did any of my own blushing abilities. I smiled brightly at him to show that he had nothing to worry about and shouldn't be embarrassed. I was happy for him.

"Hello Bella honey, how are you?" Lilli asked pulling me into a warm hug that I have learned to associate with mothers-only warmth.

"Fine Lilli, how was the flight?" I replied as I noticed Charlie take hold of her hand and we started toward the baggage claim. Charlie left us talking as he went to the bags. He returned moments later with his and Lilli's stuff and we made our way to the car. It surprised me that he made an effort to sit in the back with Lilli and I sat shot gun with Jake driving. Charlie never liked sitting in the back seat. But things change when you're in love I guess.

After dropping Lilli off at home, Jake started his jokes toward Charlie.

"It's about time you get laid ol' man. I was beginning to wonder where I get my mojo from." He laughed.

Charlie now sitting in the front seat laughed along with Jake. For the first time in a long time, I felt my dad and Jake were truly happy. Jake had Leah, and there was no sweeter person in the world to compare with Jake's rough edges. And Lilli was like Millie in every way. Very out going but full of love, that contrasted nicely with Charlie's overly shy ways.

"Aww, look at the Swan boys, all grown up and in love." I cooed.

"Yeah Bells, it's your turn now, when will you find a nice guy?" Charlie asked. I choked on air at his words. He was always so protective almost as much as Jake was.

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked a bit worried.

"Yeah I'm fine Bells, it's just now that I know how if feels to find your other half, I want both my kids to be as happy as I am." He stated with a huge grin while I stared disbelievingly at him.

"That's it dad, don't give her any ideas." Jake said, all the previous humor in his voice gone. I knew it was too good to be true. At least I have one of them off my back.

"Jake, I am 18 now, when do you expect I can have my first boyfriend?" I had to improvise. He didn't know I had had boyfriends behind his back.

"Lets change the subject, I don't even like thinking about you having a boyfriend." He said

"No Jake, its time we talked about this, I have been good so far. What is it? Don't you trust me?"

"Bells, it's just…." He trailed off, his voice sounding pained.

"Just what Jake?" I said a bit harshly.

"Isabella, when your mom left us, you were only 3, I was torn and shut myself out for a time. Jake was only 7, but he manage to take care of you and _me!_" I never heard my father speak this way.

"You're my little princess Bells, I know how guys here think and I'd hate for them to think like that about you." His voice sounded grave, this was one side of him he never let show, the cub hidden behind the big bad wolf.

"Oh Jake!" I cooed and reached forward to kiss his cheek. "I'm a big girl now, no longer your little princess, but just your princess." He still looked sad so I added "_Yours_none the less Cubby." a huge smile broke into his face at my words.

We made it home a bit later and I went to my room to get some more sleep. As I walked in a heard a faint 'beep' from my cell phone that I had forgot on the bedside table. I jumped on the bed and got comfortable while I looked to see what the 'beep' was about.

I had two new text messages. I smiled brightly when I noticed that they were both from Edward. One was at 2:34am and the next at 7:15am. I looked at my alarm clock and noticed it was 7:30 am now. I opened the message from last night.

_Bella,_

_Sorry if this wakes you, but I couldn't fall asleep with out wishing you goodnight. Hope you will find some time to hang out with us tomorrow._

_Goodnight beautiful_

_Edward_

My smile widened at the fact that he called be _beautiful_, he had called me that a lot lately but it still made my heart swell. Especially when I would hear his smooth voice whisper those very words to me before we hung up at night—which had become a regular occurrence since I gave him my number the other day in class.

The next message was simple.

_Good morning angel_

I text him back with a '_good morning handsome'_ and laid down to try and get some more sleep. Through the day, Edward would send me text messages letting me know where he was and what he was doing, and trying to convince me to go meet up with them. I would write back giving him the details of what I was doing, but would ignore any comment of meeting up.

Since Thursday when I found out that Edward was the driver of the sleek silver Volvo that almost beat me last Sunday, I have been having internal arguments about weather I should tell him or not. I am sure he would remember my car if he saw it again. It was a really close race after all.

Last night he confirmed that he had plans for Sunday, and by the look in his eyes, I knew he would go racing, probably trying to get a rematch. I laughed at the thought. But really I loved the way Edward and I connected. To be honest, I was a bit scared of telling him. What if that would push him away? I didn't want that. Especially since he impacted my life so much since I had met him. It wasn't a regular day for me if Edward wasn't in my thoughts. And by the amount of text messages I had received from him during the day, I think he felt the same way.

So I decided that I would go to the race and just go with it. It's better if he knows. I just hope he would take it in a good way.

Time seems to slow down when you are looking forward to something. But when you're dreading it, time flies.

It was Sunday afternoon before I had time to process it. Jake would be spending the night with Leah but I knew he would call to make sure I was home on time. I was outside washing my S2000 while Jake washed his rabbit. This was one thing we loved to do together and always ended in a water fight.

"Oh Bells, you going to the race tonight?" he asked when we finished

"Yep, I am going to get ready now." I told him

"Then you should know that I put a new air filter and tweaked your turbo this morning." he stated with a huge grin.

I smiled brightly back at him. He always thought of everything. Its funny how he felt ok with me riding on motorcycles and racing cars but at the first mention of a boyfriend he freaks out.

That's Jake for you.

I took a quick shower and took longer selecting my wardrobe for tonight then I would on a regular racing night. Tonight I planned on showing Edward a part of me that not everyone new about and I had to look good while doing it. As if on fashion-cue my cell beeped. I picked it up and noticed a new text from Alice.

_Bell,_

_Wear the plait purple and black shirt, purple halter top, _

_Black high boots with the short black leather jacket._

_You can thank me later._

_Ali_

Sometimes this girl freaked me out with her psychic ways, I laughed while pulling out the cloths she mentioned. It actually looked really cute and totally race-chick in a way. _I should start letting Alice have some more say in my dressing from now on_. Ummm, maybe not.

&

EPOV

Even now as I drove the familiar rout down to Eighth Street, I couldn't get her out of my mind. I felt like turning back and calling her and doing whatever she wanted to do. Most girls weren't into racing, that's why I never lasted long with any of my ex-girlfriends. We never had much in common. But with Bella, I was willing to do the things she liked even if I didn't like them, though I was yet to find anything that would fall into that category. We had spent almost every night on the phone and the time we had together in school. We liked the same kind of music, enjoyed the same kind of TV shows and movies. We could talk about anything and everything or just stay silent and it was still enough.

I arrived just as the first race was about to start. I pulled up to Tony that was again directing the racers.

"Hey Volvo man!" he said when I pulled up next to him.

"Hey, think I can get into this one?" I asked

"Sorry man, you're up next though." With that he walked down to the starting line where I immediately noticed the Blue S2000. _Shit!_

I pulled up to the side to watch the race. I couldn't see inside the S2000, the windows here too dark. But I kept an eye on him the whole time. _He could really drive!_ I saw as he swerved expertly between the cars and maintained his first place status throughout the race; no one even came close to beating him like I did last time.

After skidding to a stop at the finish line he pulled up next to Tony to collect his winnings. Tony directed me along with a few other cars to the starting line. I saw the S2000 turning in my rear view mirror. At first it looked like he would come to race, but he just pulled up at the side line where I had just been. This isn't what I had planned!

&

BPOV

I watched as he approached the starting line, I could feel his eyes on me as I drove towards the starting line. But I pulled up to the side lines, I wasn't sure if I wanted to race him today. I asked Tony to make sure we didn't race each other until I told him it was ok.

I kept my eye on the Volvo as he raced and won 3 rounds. I stayed put. I would notice him glance at my car when he would pass. Again I was glad he couldn't see me in here.

I was a nervous wreck and it had nothing to do with the race. I was still contemplating if I should let him know I race. We were doing so well. I thought back to all the laughs we'd had that past week. He was perfect in every sense of the word. And when he was dropping me off at Millie's, I wanted nothing more than for his lips to touch mine.

I had dreamed of that 'almost' kiss since then. I wanted nothing more than to be with him, even if I would have to hear Jakes wrath. Edward was worth it. But did he feel the same? If he did, would the fact that I raced and was into cars and bikes and not shopping and diets affect the way he looked at me?

A little car racing never hurt anyone. If he rejected me for racing what could I do about it? Racing is my life, and if I wanted him to be a part of it he would need the whole truth. Well at least some of the truth for now. So as the racers lined up for the final round I noticed the Volvo was back at the starting line. I started my engine and pulled up to Tony, opening my window to give him my two hundred for the final race.

I revved my engine loudly as I pulled up right next to Edward. I noticed his perfect smile when he noticed I would be racing. He probably had been planning this rematch all week long. I wonder if it would hurt his ego too much when he realized it was me in this car.

Today's final race was a bit different than the last. We had a few left and right turns before making the U-turn to head back to the finish line.

Tony approached the sidelines ahead of us. His arm raised as his lips formed my cue.

_READY, SET, GO!_

I peeled out loving the speed that Jake added to my car. I jumped in front of Edward to make sure he stayed behind me; I knew, to him this was personal.

He stayed close behind trying to find a falter in my steering so that he could cut me off. I kept my mind from wondering as I took in all of the mirrors and the road ahead of me. I made sure to keep an eye on him the whole time anticipating his swerves.

Then it occurred to me! I could tell him it was me right now!

I started playing with my turning signals, but he was to close to me to notice my lights, I had to push ahead of him.

I floored my gas peddle while still controlling my turning signals, and I saw him, his eyes looked wide and he shook his head. I wonder if he caught on yet!

&

EPOV

This guy was starting to piss me off. Every time I tried to cut him off, he blocked me. He obviously learned from our last encounter. The he sped up and I noticed his blink lights going crazy. I he breaking down and wants to warn me to get away?

Then I saw it. The S2000 winked at me. No this couldn't be. I watched closely. It looked like the hazard lights were on, both left and right lights blinking in unison, then only one side would blink then it would resume the double blinking from both sides. I felt lost in a complete moment of déjà vu. Bella's voice rang clear in my mind.

"_Oh yes you can," she laughed at me "of course you can make a car wink, what planet are you… never mind, your from the west, that's worse than a different planet."_

I slowed down a bit and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the now familiar number. After 3 rings rings I heard her soothing voice.

"Hello!" she said

"Hey Angel, mind telling me what your up to right now?" I asked, I heard her giggle before she answered.

"I could ask you the same thing, what do I owe pleasure of your call anyway?"

"Well, I just had a huge déjàvu that reminded me of you." I stated but kept my eyes on the car ahead of me; I couldn't see inside the car but noticed that it slowed down. I didn't try to pass it. I just followed it.

_It had to be her!_ The car matched her completely, I always thought blue was a good color on her. But I wasn't sure yet. What were the odds that I had found the most beautiful girl with the most amazing personality and the ability to control a car in the speeds that this S2000 was traveling?

"Oh and what was this déjàvu?" she asked, her voice sounding coy.

"Bella, how do you make a car wink?"

"Aw, you caught me." she giggled "but I bet you can't beat me." she said amused. The line went dead and the S2000 sped even more ahead. That was all the confirmation I needed. This girl was amazing.

I sped up as well and followed close behind her. Again she blocked all my attempts to cut her off. Now that I new it was Bella at the wheel; I didn't get pissed when she swerved and kept me from cutting her. Actually another feeling completely started to take hold of me as I imagined her biting her lip in concentration. How sexy she would look speeding down the highway with the top down and her hair flying in the wind she was creating.

We approached the U-turn and again she preformed a perfect 180 tightly around the curb as she sped off to the finish line. I was at her tail but I found myself speeding for a different reason. I didn't want to get to the finish line. I wanted to get to her.

She didn't even slow down as she passed the finish line, Tony throwing himself out of her way. I followed not giving the race a second thought. I heard the bass from her radio system start to boom. She obviously liked her music loud. As if she had heard my previous thoughts of her she lowered her convertible top as she got on the highway.

I sped up and drove next to her, admiring her beauty as she laughed and sang along with the songs. She got off at an exit I didn't recognize; I stuck to her closely, not wanting to loose her from my line of vision.

The houses and stores became less and less as we continued down the road. _Where she is going?_ She can't live here, it looks like pure forest. She started to slow down after a few minutes and pulled up by some trees. I pulled up next to her and quickly got out of my car. As I made my way to her car she was just getting out. I stood frozen to the spot taking her in. its like she dressed this way to purposely awaken that hormonal teen in me. I couldn't help but ogle at her stunning form.

"So… what do you think about my car?" her voice brought me from my primal day dreams

"Sweet" was all I could manage. She laughed heartily at my response.

"Sweet!" she exclaimed "can you be more 'west-coast Edward?"

"Do you have a more fitting word angel" I teased, she seemed to love to banter about all the differences of our homes, from the food to the slang.

"Candy is sweet, a baby is sweet. My car on the other hand…" she paused locking her eyes to mine. "My car is _serious_!"

"Serious huh?" I said smoothly, starting to close the distance between us. "What exactly is your definition of 'serious' Bella?" I asked still moving closer, she was now leaning back on the trunk

of her car.

"When something is too good for any other words, its serious." She whispered. I was now mere inches away from her. An electric current flowed freely in my body at our closeness. I couldn't hold back any longer, she looked up at me from under her lashes, again taking her luscious lip in her teeth.

"I'll show you what's serious." I said before closing any remaining distance between us and crashing my lips to hers.

**A/N: So, there you have it! Did you like it?? Was it what you expected?? What do you want to happen now??**

**My last chapter got more reviews than all the rest. THANK YOU guys sooooo much. You totally make my day. I love you all!**

**Until Sunday if not before! Review, review, review!**

**Ishtar14-**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post before. I do have some people to blame for that! I decided to take a small break after the last chapter and went to find some stories to read! I found 3 that I am so hooked on now. So I blame those authors for my lack of update. Though I promised them I would not send my review passé after them. Cubby doesn't need any more review crew harassment, isn't that right Cub? Lol**

**Ok so this Chapter is dedicated to all of you that reviewed especially those really long reviews that I love so much! I am glad you all liked the last chapter and hope this falls into that category as well. I was surprised that none of you threatened me for the cliffy. I was expecting to be scolded by the whole lot of you. – Smiles brightly-**

**There seems to be some misunderstanding, E/B are not outside her house. They are actually pretty far from the city, no one will interrupt! –Wink-**

**Ok enough rambling. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 11

_Previously on Love at the Finish Line:_

"_When something is too good for any other words, it's serious." She whispered. I was now mere inches away from her. An electric current flowed freely in my body at our closeness. I couldn't hold back any longer, she looked up at me from under her lashes, again taking her luscious lip in her teeth._

"_I'll show you what's serious." I said before closing any remaining distance between us and crashing my lips to hers._

BPOV

I didn't hesitate for a second. When his lips came in contact with mine, I indulged in the feeling, and moved my lips with his. Holding back the moan threatening to escape my lips as I released the desires I had been pushing down since he dropped me off at Millie's. His hands came up to cup my face, holding my lips to him. Though I had dreamed of this moment for the past few days, as good as my dreams were, they didn't compare. The electric flow in my body, the erratic thumping of my heart, the emotions coursing through me at the close contact of his body to mine. It was better than any dream I could have come up with.

All too soon he pulled away, only now I noticed my breaths coming in short gasps. I hadn't realized I hadn't been taking in proper oxygen, but who would think of oxygen at a time like this? I looked up into his now smoldering eyes and saw a shy smile play across his lips.

"Sorry Bella, I couldn't hold back anymore." His voice, soft and husky, so inviting.

"I'm not complaining, I've been thinking about this since Thursday." My reply was also shy. I knew he would see the blush I felt heating my cheeks.

Running his thumbs over my skin, his hands still cupping my face. He smiled his breathtaking smile. "I haven't stopped thinking about doing this since Monday morning." I grinned at his words.

"Come on, I want to show you something." I said to him, pulling his hand as I started leading him towards the river.

"Yeah, I was going to ask, where the hell are we?"

"This is a place I come to _escape_ everyday life." I stated simply, "I bring a book and just relax."

We walked a few more minutes until we reached a small clearing where the river was visible. The grass area was beautiful; with flowers of all colors and the soothing sound of the flowing water was enough to calm anyone down. We settled down by the water his arm draped over my shoulder and I leaned further into his side. I relished in his warmth.

"Bella, I feel like I've known you forever, I know your favorite songs and foods, I have your class schedule memorized and now I know you're the best woman driver I have ever met." He said a playful grin on his lips.

"Oh, so I didn't hurt your ego beating you a second time?" I teased.

"You didn't beat me Love, I let you win. Do you think I would be able to race at all after you 'winked' at me?" he asked.

"Yeah right, I beat you and you know it." I poked his stomach playfully. He chuckled before his fingers attacked my sides sending me into a giggle fit. I fell back onto the soft grass squirming under his ever moving fingers.

"I guess we will need a rematch, again." He stated still tickling me.

"Ok… ok…" I tried to get out between my laughter. He stopped his fingers and I was able to sit up still panting for air. He had his trademark grin on and his eyes were sparkling even in the dim light. He was beautiful. I stood up, looking down at him.

"I still beat you!" I said before taking off toward our cars. I didn't get not even 3 feet away when I felt his arms wrap around my waist effectively getting me to lose my balance and causing us both to fall on the grass. I was bracing myself for another tickle attack, but when I turned in his arms i saw his eyes laden with so much emotion and our playfulness atmosphere changed.

His hands started sliding up and down my sides leaving a tingle in its wake. He looked deep in my eyes locking my gaze to his. It seemed eternity had passed as we silently stared in each others eyes and I lay in his arms. His warm breath fanning across my face, making all thought process impossible, all i could see or think was him.

"I've never been this intrigued by a girl before, you are so unique, so beautiful, and you amaze me in every way." He whispered to me as he leaned in closer.

This time I went to him, closing the distance between us and capturing his lips with mine, I felt his grip tighten on my waist as I slid my hands up his chest, over his shoulder to the nape of his neck where my fingers twined with his silky locks. This kiss was filled with a lot more emotion then our first. Our lips molding softly to each others, when my tongue roamed over his bottom lip asking for entrance, I heard his light intake of breath, I took that opportunity to start my exploration. When my tongue caressed his I couldn't help the 'mmmm' hum that came from deep in my throat. He tasted so good. The hand he had on my waist pulled me so that I was almost hovering over him, his other hand tangled in my long hair. We continued to taste one another's ambrosia until oxygen was a must, reluctantly I pulled away settling my face in the crook of his neck.

He skimmed his nose over my jaw line until he reached my ear, "You're my girl now!" he stated his voice still as sexy as ever. I smiled at his words thinking I would want nothing more than to be his. I felt like i was on a natural high as if I was floating.

Then reality came down hard on me, my brother, Jake, he wouldn't like this. Edward seemed to feel me tense up. He started to pull away so as to get a better look at my face.

"What is it, love?" his voice concerned

"As much as I would love to be 'your girl' I don't think my brother is ready to accept that, and I'm not ready to convince him." I said hoping he would see where I was coming from, and understand that I really did want to be with him.

"Love, don't get me wrong, but I didn't _ask_ if you would be my girl, I stated as _fact_ that you are my girl." His teasing smile made me giggle but I was still confused. What the hell was he saying?

"Umm…" I started but he cut me off with a short chaste kiss.

"You once told me that what your brother doesn't know won't hurt him, though I would love nothing more than to declare to the world that you are mine, we can keep this between us until you are ready to speak to Mr. big bad wolf." I smiled brightly at his words.

"That's a great idea, you know, not many guys would like that," I stated still smiling. "First to have a DL relationship, then to have a girlfriend that drives better then you do, tsk tsk." I shook my head for the extra effect.

"You know I am going to have to shut you up with this driving thing." He said standing and helping me up.

"Ok, let's race to my house then." I said bouncing, excited for another race.

"Now how is that fair, I don't know where you live, I have to follow you, and wont your brother be home?"

"Nope, my brother isn't home, he's staying at his girl's house tonight, and at this time my dad is already sleeping." He got an evil glint in his eyes at my words. I smiled up at him.

"Come one sexy boy, I'll race you to the exit on 40th street, you know how to get there right?" I asked

"Yes Love, you sure you want to do this? Won't you be mad when I win? We could just leave it like it is, and you could continue to claim that you are better than I, I don't mind." He said, pushing me up against my car and pinning me there, something I figured he enjoyed doing.

"Well, though I would love to keep boasting that I can drive better than you, I would still like one final match. Lets get to it." I stood on my tip toes to peck his lip, but he pulled me to him deepening the kiss.

"You know, how about I surrender and we can just stay here." He teased when he pulled away, again skimming his node over my jaw line, then placing soft kisses on my neck, inhaling deeply as if he was taking in my scent. It took all i had in me but we couldn't stay here all night, it was already late and we had school tomorrow.

"No mister lets go." I pushed against his chest making him back up. I gave him one final smirk as I pulled open the door to my car. "You know, I will definitely win if you just stand there." I said when I realized he was still standing next to my car watching me. He nodded, grinning back at me as he made his way to his car.

"Not over 60 till we get to the high way?" he asked while pulling open his door.

"Sure, sure." Was my only reply as I backed out and started my way to the high way.

I put my top down and blasted my radio that was now playing 'speeding' by Rick Ross Feat. R Kelly, it just helped my racing adrenaline. We swerved passing each other occasionally on the way to the high way. I would blow kisses at him as I would come level with his car. He would smile his breathtaking smile the few times he was able to swerve in front of me. I was having more fun then I had ever had in a 'race' though we were only going 60 MPH. As we approached the high way, I was in the lead and sped up onto the ramp. He was close behind me already swerving trying to trick me as to which way he would go. I pushed the peddle all the way and he stayed behind. I started laughing at his predicament. He was so sure that he could beat me.

I kept my eye on him in the rear-view mirror. I could hear his turbo with every gear change. I was still smug at the few feet he was behind me when I saw the sign for the exit to 40th street coming up. I started getting to my right to get off. When out of no where the silver Volvo passed me, it was more of a blur, as he pulled in front of me. I distinctly saw his turning lights 'wink' at me as he took the off ramp. I checked my speedometer confirming that I was going 100 MPH, how the hell did he just do that? He had to be going at least 150.

My phone started vibrating and I opened it as I finally took the off ramp, slowing down when I noticed the red light. I saw a new text from Edward. OH GOD! He was boasting already, I could feel it. I opened the message to see what he had to say, i was already feeling loser-anger starting to heat under my skin.

_Love,_

_I am at the first gas station to the right after the light,_

_Want something to drink while I wait for you?_

_E'_

Oh he thought he'd be funny huh? The light turned green and I sped to the gas station where I saw his car in a small lot to the side. I parked next to his passenger side and jumped out of my small blue car, making my way around his silver one. I was already mad for loosing and he still thought it was necessary to joke with me and boast? The second I saw him standing there my resolve melted. He stood leaning against his door holding a bottle of coke in his right hand while his left was in his pocket, his hair was unusually tousled, but even sexier if that was possible. His trademark crooked smile was plastered on his face and his green eyes were hypnotizing. He pushed himself off of his car and started towards me, which I had just noticed I was frozen to the spot at the sight of him.

"Love, I never got a reply from you but I got you a coke anyway." He smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, you happy now?" I teased.

"No, not quite." He stated handing me the coke and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Didn't you say something about your brother not being home and your father being asleep?" he asked, a sexy smirk playing at his lips.

**A/N: Ok so I have a few notes for you guys.**

**First, these story stats have me the happiest person in Miami right now. lol, you guys rock!! We have 186 reviews, 5951 hits, 45 favs, and 114 alerts. I love you guys!!**

**Second, my lil' bro Hayd (Cubby) and I started up a C2 called "Eclectic Twilight" where we will archive what we feel are the best fanfic out there. So you should totally go check it out and subscribe. We are still scouting stories to archive, so if you have any stories you would like us to add just PM me or HaydenMCullen to let us know, we will most definitely consider them. We are archiving all types, AU, Canon, vamps, human, wolves you name it! Lol**

**Last but not least, my Cubby started a new fanfic along side his wifey ashel-13, the story can be found on ashels-13's page, my favs or our C2 Eclectic Twilight, its called "****Total Eclipse of the Heart****" and it ROCKS!! So if you haven't cheeked it out, you better!!**

**Please review let me know what you think!!**

**Ishtar14-**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok here we go, another 5 days has passed and here is your chapter as promised!**

**Seems everyone liked the last chapter and Edward's freshness. Though a lot of you had many ideas on exactly what should happened if Bella took Edward to her house-wink- I had something else in mind. lol**

**I won't say no more, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 12

_Previously on Love at the Finish Line:_

"_So, you happy now?" I teased._

"_No, not quite." He stated handing me the coke and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Didn't you say something about your brother not being home and your father being asleep?" he asked a sexy smirk on his face._

BPOV

"Sure thing mister." I tried to sound sarcastic, but the intensity of his gaze had my mind running a mile a minute, all scenarios ending at my house. He leant in and kissed me, long enough for the electricity to flow in my body once again but not long enough for me to be completely satisfied.

He pulled away smiling at my pout. He leaned in again and I took hold of his hair before he could change his mind, holding him to me, I took control of this kiss. His hands gripped me tighter to him as I dropped the coke bottle and moved my now free hand to his shoulder, tracing light circles on the side of his neck with my fingertips. I felt his body tremble at my touch and I smiled against his lips at his reaction.

"What's that smile for missy?" he asked, his voice low and smooth, his minty breath fanning my face. I shook my head from side to side, not being able to speak, my breathing still shallow from our kiss.

"It's getting late love." He stated "you should be heading home."

"Oh, so now you're sending me home, weren't you the one being fresh a minute ago?" I asked amused.

He chuckled before pulling away from me looking at the floor to the side. "I try to be a gentleman and get my girl something to drink and she throws it on the floor without even one sip."

"It's your fault you know, and don't change the subject stud, what's with the lack of freshness all of a sudden?"

"Well love, I was just joking with you earlier. What kind of guy would I be, trying to get you to sneak me into your house after only hours of finally being able to call you my girlfriend?" he chuckled.

He pulled me to my car and opened the door for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." He stated before he leaned in for one last kiss. I slipped in to the driver seat and started toward my house, I caught a glimpse of the silver Volvo in my rearview mirror before I turned the corner on my block.

I couldn't believe all that happened today. Sure, I knew I was attracted to him, and the way he looked at me confirmed he felt somewhat the same. But the emotions I felt during our kiss were like nothing I had ever felt before. His lips were soft but commanding. His arms were heaven sent, the way I felt protected when encircled in them. The fact that he was as good a driver or better than I was, was the icing on the cake.

I made it in the house and locked up before heading to my room. I quickly changed and jumped into bed still wide awake. My mind started wondering. Boyfriend. He was my _boyfriend_. Though I had to keep that as my little secret for now. If Jake found out it would only cause trouble. I would have to work on getting Jake to accept that I was no longer the little girl he thought I was. This could take long. I would have to start forming a plan. Maybe I could ask Leah for help. She always had a way of bringing out the cub in my brother.

My phone vibrated, the caller id informed me it was Alice.

"Hey." I spoke once I flipped the phone open.

"Bella how was your race?" her voice sounded excited. I couldn't help but feel that she knew something.

"It was good as always, I won all the official races." is stated calmly knowing she was fishing for something, my calmness would only irritate her.

"Did you see anyone special there?"

"Other racers, you know, the usual."

"Bella come on, don't do this to me." she whined and I couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped me.

"Well, if you must know…" She cut me off before I could continue.

"Yes I must know, now tell me everything." She demanded

"I saw Edward there." I said

"And…." I could tell she was getting giddy again.

"And… we raced, and I won, the first time at least." I muttered feeling the loss of the second race sweep over me again.

"What do you mean the 'first time'? You guys raced more than once?" she asked

"Yes, one time at the race and another after."

"After? After what?" her voice cracking with curiosity. _I could tell Alice right?_ She wouldn't tell anyone, and I needed to tell someone, I didn't think I would be able to keep it a complete secret.

"Ok, I will tell you, but you can't say anything to anyone." I said

"You know I keep your secrets Bells, tell me, tell me, I want to know." I could practically see her bouncing on the spot. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and went into a not too detailed explanation of the night's events, including the kiss and the girlfriend 'request' which was not really a request. I didn't have the option to deny him, not that I would want to anyway.

Alice was even more enthusiastic by the end of my story, already making plans to double date. _Wait, double date!_ "Alice, I can't go out with him in public, what if someone sees us, what if Jake sees us?" my voice sounded frantic even to my own ears.

"Calm down Bella, we just have to plan ahead. Make sure we know where Jake will be and go to places where his friends wont normally be." Alice stated, though I was still nervous about the trouble it would bring if Jake found out what I was doing behind his back, I couldn't help but imagine Edward and I along the beach, walking barefoot as the waves come in over our feet and the starts shone from above. I smiled at the thought.

After about another 30 minutes of nonstop chatter with Alice, I decided it was time to get some shut eye. We had school the next day and I was sure I had training sometime this week with Jake. We hung up and I settled into my bed snuggling up to my pillow. I was about to drift off when my phone vibrated again on the bedside table. I groaned and turned to get it. _If it was Alice again she would have to hear me!_

When I opened my phone my annoyance melted away and I felt a smile come on my lips as I realized I had a text from Edward.

_I can't stop thinking about you!_

_Sweet dreams, beautiful._

_E_

My smile couldn't get any bigger as I typed in my reply.

_Thinking about you too stud._

_Goodnight_

_B_

And with new thoughts of Edward I shifted into a comfortable position and fell into easy sleep. Dreaming of my green eyed stud.

&

The next morning I arrived early at school, though_ someone_ arrived before me. As I approached the gates, there he was, looking more like a model than your average high-schooler. He was standing against the gate, his bag hanging over his left shoulder, his hands in his pockets and his left leg bent so that his foot rested against the gate. He was concentrating on the pavement in front of him though he must have heard me coming as he looked up and his eyes met mine.

A bright smile broke across his lips, his eyes shined in the morning sun and his hair looked in its perfect disarray as always. "Morning stud." I said as he reached for me and pulled me into and warm hug.

"Morning angel," he said into my skin as he kept me close to him nuzzling my neck. "Would it be too cliché if I said I missed you?"

"Not at all." I replied, wrapping arms around his shoulders bringing him closer still.

"Ahem," I heard the distinct clearing of a throat from our right. We pulled apart slightly to find Jasper and Alice with knowing smiles.

"Hey guys." I said pulling away fully from Edward.

"Hey to you too." Alice said, standing on the balls of her feet. She looked like she was trying to keep from bouncing.

I smiled at my friend, knowing she was bouncy because she was happy for me. We sat at our usual courtyard table as easy conversation kept us entertained until we had to head to class. Edward was holding my hand under the table and rubbing smooth circles on the back of it. I felt so comfortable with him; it was different than anything I've had in the past.

The ringing of the first bell brought us all to our feet. Jazz and Alice went to the west side of campus while Edward and I walked towards the main hall where both our classes were. As I walked I noticed Edward seemed in deep concentration, like he was having an internal struggle.

"What's up?" I asked him, I just realized I hated seeing those lines on his forehead, even if he didn't look sad it still meant he wasn't happy.

"Um, are you feeling _healthy_ today Bella?" he asked his voice low as he slowed his pace. I thought about his question and couldn't help but be confused. Then it clicked. He didn't want to go to class. I smiled up at him and he returned it.

"Nope, not 'healthy' at all." I sated, pulling him into the library towards the back where we got our first dose of healthy-ditching. When we turned from the isle into the back row of shelves, I started toward the end of the row so that we could sit against the wall like last time. I didn't get far, Edward pulled on the hand that was clasped in his, bringing me to collide dead on with his chest. Holding my hand in his behind his back using his free hand to lift my chin with his fingers before attacking my lips with his.

His kiss was urgent but sweet. After the initial shock I slid my free hand around his shoulder and took a fist full of his hair into my palm. His tongue slid over my lip asking for entrance which I gladly granted. I moaned at the taste of him. I wonder if one day I would get used to it. Though I wouldn't mind feeling butterflies like this every time.

He pulled away slowly pecking my lips before he whispered in my ear. "Sorry love, your lips have been tempting me all morning." I smiled at his words and started pulling him toward the wall so we can sit and chat.

**A/N: hello there my lovely readers. Thanks you guys so much for the reviews I loved them!**

**Thanks to all of you that subscribed to our c2 "Eclectic Twilight", those who haven't checked it out yet you most definitely should.**

**Ok, so I was talking to Intoxicated By His Presence the other day and we got on the abandoned FanFic subject. I don't know about you but I loved the HP series. But ever since the last book came out I haven't re-read the books or anymore FanFic. Also we noticed there aren't as many people writing HP ff like there once was. What do you think will be your reaction to the release of BD. Will you still read twilight ff? I have a poll up on my profile, please vote and if you like, send me a review or pm with your reason. I think I will continue reading and writing twilight FanFic.**

**I was having a really hard time at the beginning of this chapter. Thank you Cub and fightinsurfgrl for helping out. It just so happens that when it started flowing it didn't stop. Lol **

**I have about another chapter-and-some already written. YAY! So that is a for sure early update. Make me happy and tell what you think of the chapter. Stay tuned, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Love you guys!**

**Ishtar14-**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know I have messed up big time with you guys! Sure I could explain I have been super busy with work and spent the weekend reading BD but I don't like to make excuses. Lol**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to kaosgurl00 and nicole036 for sending pm's and reviewing old chapters to remind me that you are still waiting for my update. Lol, you guys made my day!**

**And of course the constant texting from ****fightinsurfgrl**** for the past 30 minutes also reminding me to update NOW!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 13

_He pulled away slowly pecking my lips before he whispered in my ear. "Sorry love, your lips have been tempting me all morning." I smiled at his words and started pulling him toward the wall so we can sit and chat._

EPOV

Spending time with Bella was fast becoming my favorite way to pass the time. That morning we sat close together against the wall of the silent library. Again we talked about any thing and everything, our conversations never bore me. She had a way to capture me no matter what she did.

We whispered to each other making sure to keep to the silent rule, I took advantage of every opportunity I had to touch her face or steel a kiss, knowing that when out in the hall again, after this saintly hour, I would have to maintain our DL act once again.

It had been pure torture all morning, being so close to her in the courtyard and on our way to class and not be able to show any kind of affinity beyond that of a friend.

After the end of our 'healthy' dose of ditching I walked her to her next class and made sure to be there immediately after to walk with her to the following. The time in between was painful. I would spend the first 5 minutes of the hour thinking about the previous walk, and the next 55 minutes anticipating our next walk. We all sat together for lunch, Alice and Jasper not making it any easier as they displayed their obvious affection with lovey-dovey glances and quick kisses. They were actually very much more conservative than your average hormone ridden teenager, but even these simple gestures between them made my gut twist with desire for even the lightest peck of Bella's lips.

The bell signaling the end of lunch was welcoming. I pulled on Bella's hand, which I had held in mine under the table through out the lunch hour, and started toward the end of campus and our lab class.

This period was a lot more entertaining than any other. The class was all consumed with their projects, the room buzzing with conversation and bodies moving around, gathering needed supplies and talking between other partnered groups.

Bella and I stuck to our table and did our work alone. I threw complements at her genius ideas and was rewarded every time with the faint blush of her cheeks.

With all the students focused on their own assignment, I chanced more affectionate and flirtatious gestures toward Bella. Always finding a way to be closer; letting my hand rest on the small of her back or on her hip as I explained any extra thought I had about the project.

She seemed to be thinking along the same lines, always getting my attention by placing her soft warm hands on my arms or brushing my ever messy hair out of my eyes. Her minimal touch or action brought out all kinds of reactions from me. Any Brush of our skin brought an electric heat to my body, her smile would automatically cause me to smile I return.

I found myself watching her like a hawk, her thick hair bouncing when she would turn from the project to me, the way her delicate fingers wrapped around the pencil as she scribbled notes, how she would have to lean over the table to make any changes to the top of our project board as she was too small to reach.

These observations lead my mind to more obvious but less innocent gestures and mannerisms of hers. The sensual biting of her bottom lip as she concentrated, how her delicate fingers would brush any eraser residue from the project on the table and she would then swipe her hand delicately on the side of her thigh to remove any that stuck to her fingers, the way her hips would sway when she would walk to the supply cabinet or the way her hand would move over the side and back of her neck in an attempt to pull her hair to one side over one shoulder.

It took everything I had not to pull her to me right there, mid class, and kiss her. I hadn't had the chance since that morning in the library, and even the thought of her full lips brought the onslaught of electric heat to take over my body once again.

I behaved and we made it through lab with out any mishap. I walked her to her last class and made my way to mine anxious to get this school day over with. I wanted to hang out with her after school today, but where can I possibly take her that we wouldn't have to be looking over our shoulder constantly to see if her brother or anyone who knew him was around. Then an idea came to me, I just had to find a place like that here in Miami and directions how to get there. I looked around my math class and found some one who could help me.

"Hey, Eric right?" I asked the kid sitting in the next row and a seat down from me.

"Yeah." He said confused

"Do you know your way around here? I'm looking for a specific kind of place." I told him

"Lived here my whole life, what you looking for?" I smiled and started telling him the place I wanted. I wouldn't take a girl to a place like this on a date, but Bella wasn't your average girl. I knew she would love it!

BPOV

Edward had just walked with me to art class, and I couldn't seem to get him out of my mind no matter how much I loved art. He had walked with me to every class today and though I loved the time spent with him I didn't know if it was such a good idea. It seemed the more time I spent with him publicly the harder is was to control the emotions flowing freely. I knew he must be having the same problem; we couldn't keep our hands off each other during lab. It was my idea to keep this relationship on the DL but not even 24 hours later here I sat thinking of jumping him the second I walked out of this class and not caring one bit about any observant by-standers.

With only 20 minutes left to the end of the school day, my cell vibrated in my pocket. I was glad Mr. Harris was a down to earth teacher and didn't mind cell phone or talk in his class.

I pulled out my phone to see a new text from Edward.

_Love,_

_Hope you don't have plans after school,_

_Meet me by my car, I am taking you out._

_E_

I smiled brightly at the message. What was up with him and not giving me options? He 'asked' me to be his girl but with no option to decline and now he invited me on a date also with no space for refusal. Though it all seemed very possessive, I liked it!

I decided to make the most of the little time I had left in class and tease him a bit. I typed in my reply:

_Hey Stud,_

_Don't you know how to ask?_

_Seems you always leave little room for any denial on my part._

_B_

A new text came in almost immediately

_B_

_If you wish to deny me anything I would oblige,_

_You have that right._

_U can't blame a guy for trying to be positive!_

_If I 'state' instead of 'request', it feels a done deal. ;)_

_E_

I smiled at the winking smiley face in his text. With only 3 minutes left in class I typed him a quick text.

_I can't deny you anything stud,_

_See u at the car._

The bell rang and I raced out of class and to the student parking lot. I stopped at my car leaving my school bag in the trunk, and then made my way over to his Volvo. I didn't have to wait long as I saw him sprinting past students on his way to me. He clicked the alarm off on his key chain and pulled the passenger door open for me before I could reach for the handle.

"You leave me no room for denial and think me incapable of opening my own door?" I teased as I slipped in the space the open door provided.

He leaned over the top of the door and whispered lightly in my ear sending his minty breath over my skin. "Like I said love, you can deny me anything, though I am sure your lack of protest is purely on purpose."

**A/N: Hello there my lovely readers. So what do you guys think??**

**I know this is some what of a filler chapter; it was actually the first part of a really long chapter that I decided to cut in half! I still want to hear your take on it though!**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews I loved them! We're almost at 300! You guys rock hard core!**

**So!! BD finally came out!! What did you guys think?? Was it worth the wait? In my last poll a lot of you said you would continue to read and write Fan Fiction after BD but some of you said that it depended on the outcome of BD, so will you all continue Reading? Writing?**

**Love you guys!**

**Ishtar14-**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello All! Fightinsurfgrl here, doing a favor for Ishtar14 putting up this chapter! It's not really beta-ed expect a few spelling errors fixed by me, and I'm not a beta! Ishtar14 is very sorry about this chapter taking so long but just so you all know here's what happened. She lives in Florida and there are these big crazy things called Hurricanes that tend to hit Florida a lot, so since it was down-graded to a high class storm (Tropical storm Fay) her computer has been on the fritz, due to electrical issues because of Fay. So Ishtar is super sorry it's taken forever and then she tried to ask a few people to post the chapter and had to resort to me. (though she called me a life saver - cherry flavored is what i asked the reply was, whatever you want to be. LOL)-sighs- So if there are any spelling, or grammar issues they will be fixed later. Deal with them or do as I do and just read over them. Like an etch a sketch, -shakes the computer- never happened! So enjoy and get to reading already!  
**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 14

"You leave me no room for denial and think me incapable of opening my own door?" I teased as I slipped in the space the open door provided.

He leaned over the top of the door and whispered lightly in my ear sending his minty breath over my skin. "Like I said love, you can deny me anything, though I am sure your lack of protest is purely on purpose."

BPOV

We drove for a few minutes in silence, comfortable silence. Edward always seemed to keep me at ease. Except for the heat and the tingling in my stomach, but those weren't uncomfortable reactions, those were actually good!

He kept his eyes on the road concentrating in his direction. I noticed we kept heading east. I wonder if he knew where he was going. At the far end of this road were the dirt hills where my brother and I went dirt biking. _He couldn't possibly be headed there right! _That would be suicide. Everyone in that area knew Jake.

I scooted closer to him in my seat and reached my hand over to his lap. I let my hand sit on his knee, waiting to get his attention, he seemed so concentrated. He shifted under my touch and quickly glanced at me before turning back to the road. His eyebrows were scrunched just like this morning; he looked to be having another internal battle.

His right hand left the wheel and took my hand; his thumb caressed my palm sending heated electric waves through me. Why did I react like this to him? This would be so dangerous on a stormy day, I am sure this much tingle would attracted a lightning bolt no matter what the statistics said about the frequency of electric strikes.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to ease the electric waves in my body.

"You'll see." Was his response, he turned back to the road with a grin on his face.

"In case I haven't mentioned before, which I am sure I have, I hate surprises! So why don't you just tell me where we're going." I sighed, a bit exasperated. "Please!" I added.

"Bella, I promise it's nothing bad, just relax, I was told it's not that far away."

"So your saying your not sure where it is!" just what I needed, to get lost in Miami.

"No love, I know where I'm going, humor me please," he said lifting our now clasped hands and brushing his lips across my knuckles. He was so sweet. I really couldn't deny him anything. I sighed, defeated this time.

I continued to watch the road hoping we were not heading to where it looked like we were heading. Though I couldn't help but think of us at a dirt mound. Edward was sexy no matter what, but the image of him on a dirt bike covered in mud his shirt clinging to him with sweat. Mmmmmmm!

When we were only a few miles from the dirt hills Edward made a right changing the course of our drive. I was wondering now where we were really going since the turn confirmed we were no longer heading where I was almost sure we were.

A few more turns and miles and I knew there was only one thing around here that he could possibly want to do, I was almost jumping with excitement now!

"You're taking me to boomers!" I said thrilled

"You know the place then?" he asked, a smug smile on his face when he noticed I approved of our first date location.

"I love it!" I said smiling brightly. He squeezed my hand then gently lifted it to place another tender kiss to it.

We arrived about 5 minutes later. The huge blue and yellow letters spelled out 'BOOMERS' above the entrance. My smile was even bigger if that was possible. It was the perfect place and Jake had outgrown Boomers when he became too heavy for the race carts. This wasn't his atmosphere and the chance that we would run into anyone that knew him on a Monday afternoon was next to zero.

Edward made quick work of getting out of the car and opening my door before I had the chance to. We walked hand in hand to the entrance. He paid our cover and bought enough vouchers to last a whole week. Despite my protest for him paying for everything, he had none of it.

Inside the lights were purposely dim, enhancing the neon from the various arcade games. As it was a Monday afternoon it was pretty empty but for a few kids with their parents and some couples enjoying themselves. After a quick scan I spotted my favorite game, the 4 challenge Sega super GT. I pulled Edward to it eagerly and stopped in front of the rope where the game attendant took out vouchers and assigned us our racer.

"You really do like to race huh?" Edward asked while settling himself in the racer to my left. I just smirked evilly at him and took my own seat.

This game was almost like a real race. The racer moved and swerved with the steering wheel, it vibrated with its virtual engine. I picked out my car, a blue Shelby GT, and chose the hardest course, I noticed Edward peeking at my screen and following my lead choosing the hardest course as well. We both chose to drive manual instead of automatic. Finally the screen came to the starting line of the race. In my screen I could see the racer Edward chose, I took a peek at him and noticed he was looking at me as well.

"You ready stud?" I asked teasingly.

"Love, I have beaten you in the flesh, what makes you think I can't beat you virtually?" he smirked. I laughed at his boasting, "I'll make this sweet for you, don't worry."

I shook my head at his words; there he went again with that "sweet". I grinned at him as the numbers started to count down the race. "I don't want it to be _sweet_ Edward," I said, my voice a bit lower as I was trying to distract him with a more sensual tone, it seemed to have worked as all the amusement left his face and he stared at me intently. I liked my lips for the extra effect. "I want it to be _serious_." I repeated the words he had said when he first kissed me.

He gaped at me as I noticed the numbers on the screen reached 0 and pressed firmly on the gas, it took him another minute before he noticed that our race had started.

"That was not fair, love."

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently while trying to concentrate on the screen, and hide my smile at the same time.

"I will get you back for that. I promise." He assured.

I won the race, though I did cheat so I wasn't boasting as I would have if I had won fair. Edward pulled me to the arcade games and we played almost all the ones there were. We shot at each other and worked together shooting at other characters. I even convinced him to do a few rounds of Dance Dance Revolution with me, and he beat me every time.

We were in line getting some food. Edward stood close behind me, his arms wrapped around my middle and his chin resting on my shoulder. One of his hands started drawing circles on my stomach; just his closeness was putting me on edge. The smooth motion of his fingers slowly started to tug the hem of my shirt up revealing a sliver of skin above the waist band of my jeans. He fingers continued to caress there and I could no longer ignore the heat rising in my body.

This sensation was all new to me, when I was with Edward there were just feeling I couldn't get a grip on, and now to my utter amazement, just the slight touch of his fingers on my skin was making me weak in the knees. I backed into him trying to keep myself upright. His grip tightened around my waist as he started placing sweet kisses on the side of my neck. The feel of his lip on my skin were like nothing I had ever felt before.

The world dissolved around me and I didn't see, hear or feel anything but Edward in that moment. I didn't know where I was and I didn't really care. I needed to feel more of him if nothing else. Before my mind could register my actions, I turned in his arms, my fingers tangled in his hair as my lips started to hungrily attack his. He pulled me closer to him yet and kissed me back with just as much fever. I was so lost in him, his smell, his taste; I don't think I could ever get enough.

Someone cleared their throat, effectively bringing me back to reality. Edward pulled away, breaking the kiss and smiling brightly. I flushed as red as I could and hid my face in his chest. He guided me to the counter where it was our turn to order our food. It's amazing what this boy does to me. I had completely forgotten we were in a public family place waiting in line to get some pizza. He ordered for the both of us while I still hid against his chest, too embarrassed to see the people around, probably thinking we were some hormone driven teens who couldn't control ourselves in public, and if I was being honest with myself. That's exactly what I felt like. An out of control hormone driven teen.

We got our food and made it to a booth away from prying eyes. "That was interesting." Edward stated his breathtaking smile plastered on his face.

"That was embarrassing." I corrected.

"What, are you saying you have a problem with public affection?" he raised a perfect eye brow.

"No, not affection. But what just happened was a bit more than just affection. I completely left this place, completely forgot where I was." I admitted shyly, my cheeks flushing in the process.

"I did too love," Edward replied sweetly brushing the back of his fingers over my still heated cheek. "You do things to me; make me feel in a way that I can't explain. I've never felt like this before."

I smile brightly at his words. At least I wasn't the only one feeling this. We ate and talked a bit more. I started wondering about Edward, the way his eyes racked over me and the way his touch alone made me feel things I didn't know were possible. I didn't have much experience in the boyfriend department, so maybe it was a normal feeling and I just didn't know. But what about Edward? How experienced was he in the girlfriend department? Was he in he same level as I or had he explored the play ground? When we finished we decided to call it a night. We drove back towards the school where we found my car lonely in the parking lot. Edward pulled up right next to it and turned the ignition shutting of the low hum of his engine.

He seemed hesitant, like he didn't want this night to end just as I didn't. Even though I would see him in the morning, it wouldn't be the same. We would have to pretend to be friends. I would have to get a plan into action about telling Jake, I don't think I would be able to take this arrangement for too long.

Edward reached for my hand and gripped it tightly in his. The normally sparkling sea of green looked darker, sadder. He pulled on my arm slightly.

"Come here," he whispered softly "let me hold you for just a bit longer before you go."

I moved over the center console and sat on his lap resting my head on his shoulder as he caressed my hair with his left hand still holding tightly to mine with his right. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness. My mind started wondering again about the girlfriends Edward must have had before me. I couldn't help but feel annoyed, or maybe a better word for it was-- jealous.

_I could just ask him right? I mean I am his girlfriend._ I though to myself.

"Edward?" I asked shyly

"Yes love?"

"Um, I don't know how to word this properly, but I want you to know that you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I said rather quickly. He shifted under me and moved so as to look at me face.

"Is something wrong Bella? You can ask me anything, you know that right?" his smooth voice was concerned when I spoke.

"Its just that we have talked so much and I feel like I've known you forever instead of just a short time." I hesitated biting my lip, thinking of a good way to put this.

"I know I feel the same way." He replied with a small smile. I took the comfort his smile provided me and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Can you tell me about your past?" I asked his brows frowned in confusion; we had already talked about the past, about his child hood and mine. "I mean… your past… with other girls." I finished lamely, my voice just above a whisper.

"Is that all?" he chuckled. "You had me scared for a second there. I will tell you anything, not that there is much to tell."

I smiled at that. "How many girlfriends have you had?" I asked, chewing my lip nervously, anticipating his response.

"I had one girlfriend, well… she wasn't really my girlfriend, more like steady dating, and two more girls that I also just went out with a few times, none were serious." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, that wasn't that bad. Only three, with his looks he should have been in the high two digits by now.

"Are you a virgin?" the question escaped my lips before I could think, but I really wanted to know. I saw his cheeks flush the lightest pink as he nodded in response to me question.

"You?" his voice was low and I could see a bit of worry in his eyes. I smiled inwardly at the fact that he was worried, I might be more experienced then he or he was having the same feelings of jealousy that I was experiencing not that long ago.

"Two, and none lasted more than two weeks, one broke up with me because I drove better than he did and the other got scared away by my brother." I smiled at him but he was still looking at me expectantly. I realized quickly he wanted me to answer the same questions that I had asked him. "Um… I am also still a virgin." I added blushing tomato red I'm sure and lowering my face looking down at his chest.

His fingers reached under my chin lifting my face to meet his eyes. I was locked in his gaze instantly. I saw so many emotions; I was dazed for a moment. Moving his hand from under my chin, he cupped the side of my face, the intensity of his gaze never faltered as he leaned in slowly and brushed his lips to mine, he kissed me sweetly for a minute, but my ever tingling skin heated my body within a second. I again was gone to the world as I turned my torso so that I was facing him better, my legs still over the center console and on the passenger seat. I griped his shoulder steadily as I my tongue ran over his bottom lip; he granted me the entrance I requested. His left hand running lightly over my back while his right still cupped my face.

Our kiss became eager, the taste of him send even more tingles through my body. His hand slowly moved from my face gliding lightly at the side of my neck, his fingers brushing over my collarbone then over my shoulder and down my side until he reached my hip where he paused momentarily I am sure feeling the shivers he caused to run through my body.

My position was becoming extremely uncomfortable. I shifted, moving my legs from over the console and raising myself from Edwards lap. He gripped me tighter around the waist probably thinking I was leaving. Something I wouldn't even dream of doing.

"I'm not moving from here." I whispered against his lips and continued to kiss and explore his mouth as I settled my legs on either side of him and lowered myself on his lap. At the first contact I noticed his arousal, and I was completely unprepared for the sensation that coursed through me when I felt him against my already heated body. It seemed he had the same reaction as we both moaned into each others mouths at the feel of it. His hands pulled me closer to him as mine had a deathly grip in his hair, I was panting, my breaths coming in short gasps. Edwards pulled away from my lips enabling me to try and regain some much needed oxygen. But he just continued his exploration, just not of my mouth. His lips moved over the skin of my neck, kissing and sucking lightly at the sensitive area. His hands moved over my hips and down my thigh, his touch leaving a trail on my skin even over my jeans. I have never needed to be touched like I needed his touch, never needed to be kissed like I did his kisses. I needed him, all of him.

His hands that had settled on my knees started making its way back up, moving with deliberate slowness to effectively drive my crazy. His palm open, his thumb moving over the seam of my jeans along my inner thigh. My body was completely out of my control at this point; my hips started swaying slightly creating the most delicious friction between out bodies.

"Bella," he half moaned my name, the sound of his voice sent more shivers through me and I couldn't help but attack his lips again. "Bella, we need to stop, I am losing all coherencies here and that can be a very bad thing." He said against my lips, his voice was husky and deep but still the ever silken velvet it always was. Though at that moment I didn't really care if I lost my virginity, I was so wrapped up in Edward I would have given myself to him completely no second thought. But I was happy one of us was still thinking logically, the last thing I wanted was to do something on impulse.

We had just started going out, it was too much, too fast, but also too good to want to stop. As hard as it was, I pulled away. Still panting, his breathing was also labored. He rested his head against mine and stared deeply into my eyes. We shared one of those silent moments where everything was said but not one word was spoken.

He opened his door and got out of the car still hold me against him; he put me down by the passenger side door and wrapped his strong arms around me. I held him tight taking in his scent and getting ready to say goodbye. If this was hard now, I am sure it would only get harder.

"Love, please drive safe." He whispered in my ear sending his breath on my skin sending tingles down my spine.

"I'm a big girl stud, don't worry." I said playfully.

"Bella, you mean so much to me, I worry because I care." He stated simply.

I smiled up at him and pecked his lips. "I care about you too Edward," then added "a lot!"

His trademark half grin covered his face and he kissed me sweetly before opening my door for me and helping me in.

"Text me when you get in, ok?" I nodded in response. He leaned into the car and kissed me again one last time before closing the door and tapping my trunk letting me know to get going.

I drove home quickly, but with a feeling of heavy stones in the pit of my stomach, I missed him already. I ran straight to my room and changed into sleeping clothes when I got home.

I sent him a quick text letting him know that I was home safely, he informed me that he was also home and then ended his message with his usual 'goodnight beautiful'.

I dreamed happy dreams that night, of Edward, Jake and my dad. All of us getting along, having a big party at my dad's dealership. I knew it had to be a dream, Jake wasn't that friendly, and Edward had a bit of an ego hurt when he found out I beat him in car street racing, how would he feel if he know I rode pro bike at the championships, that I had won out of all the riders in the south Florida region. I don't think any man's ego could survive that.

**A/N #2: Ishtar – wants everyone to know she loves you all and all reviews and PM's will be read on her phone. She will reply as soon as she has proper internet access again. So she isn't totally internet less, just main access is super limited. So, that means review people! That's coming from me, fighitnsurfgrl not Ishtar. I'm sure she will slap me later for begging for reviews for her.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello my loves! I missed you guys sooo much! And yes I got all my reviews and all my Pm's, you guys are awesome. Fay didn't cause much damage, only the light flicked on and off a bit, consequently making my computer malfunction. But no worries, I'm back and though there are a few more storms possibly heading this way, they won't be able to keep me away for long! Lol**

**So let's take a minute to give a HUGE round of applause to ****Fightinsurfgrl for posting chapter 14 for me and for being an awesome beta for this chapter. I can't thank you enough love! I love you and you know it! :)**

**Okay so moving along to what you have been waiting for. Here is the next chap.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 15

EPOV

Our first date had gone better than I had planned. A bit intense if I was honest with myself. Bella was bringing out feelings and emotions in me that I wasn't aware even existed.

I wanted to spend every waking moment with her in my arms, but since she was still trying to warm up her brother, that was practically impossible. Not to mention Emmett had us training almost every day. Some days we even ran into the Swans at the track.

I never took for granted the time I had with Bella, any minute I could steal, I did. Ditching class or spending lunch in the media center. It had been a week and a half since our fist date and I was finding it super hard to keep up with this "friends" pretence. Other then not being able to be with her publicly, I had to endure that sleazy Mike kid trying to hit on _my_ girlfriend and I couldn't say anything about it. Though I hardly needed to, Bella may look innocent and sweet, but she new how to put a guy out and at times I almost felt pity for Newton, _almost_!

With our lack of alone time, I found myself resorting to desperate measures. I would find a lonely classroom at a hallway that Bella would pass and I would wait for her, pulling her in as she passed just to sneak a kiss or hold her for the few minutes that were allowed in between periods.

Lab was heaven and hell all piled into one. It was heaven to have her near me, to be able to talk and laugh with each other was always a good thing, it was hell because I couldn't spend time how I wanted. I couldn't caress her flushed cheek or kiss her luscious lips. I had to control my self around her publicly, and it was taking a lot more control then I ever though. I was running low on my control supply and might just jump her one of these days.

Today was one of those days where I had little control. As we sat in lab class, the lights off and the room quite while the class gave their sole attention to the film we were supposed to be watching, and I had my sole attention on the beauty beside me. She had one arm on the desk, resting her face there while looking towards the film, her other hand was on my lap drawing uncharacterized patterns on the jean material covering my thigh. Her innocent caresses almost undoing me. The thought that she would be leaving early again from school today made me even more on edge as I would not be able to sneak her off to the library before my training after school.

She had been helping her brother and father a lot lately, having to leave school early at times, I tried not to pry. She didn't have to tell me everything she did, I wish she would, but I wouldn't hold it against her. I for one had not been able to tell her about my bike racing yet. She was so involved in the racing world; I couldn't help but think she might know the Swan's. Would she still accept me if she new the main reason I had traveled across the states was to rival against her hometown racers?

My heart dropped to my stomach when a thin girl with her over-sized glasses walked into our class. Bella squeezed my thigh and smiled sweetly at me as she grabbed her bag and made her way out of class. _God, I was pathetic_! I missed her already. I had been pondering these emotions for the past week. The only conclusion I had came up with was that I was falling deeply in love with this girl, that is, if I wasn't in love already. I had never felt this way before, and I wasn't sure it what level these feelings could be considered love, but I don't think I could possibly care for her any more than I already did. Her presence alone was enough to send waves of joy surging through me. Her smile melted my insides, a simple touch from her brought reactions out of me that surprised me.

I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I wanted to be completely honest with her first. Not that I ever lied to her, but I was keeping something from her. The thought was eating at me. I had to tell her soon, if she did care about me, knowing the Swan's wouldn't matter. I doubt she would take these races too personally, that's if she even knew about them.

I went home straight after school to get ready for training. Emmett was waiting for me when I got there.

"Edward, look what came in the mail today." He said as I walked in the door. He pulled a new racing jacket out of a box on the kitchen counter. It was a top of the line textile Joe rocket, all black with our names in gray letters on the back. I took the Jackets and examined them better. They both had the same print, reading "E. CULLEN".

"These are tight work." I said, handing the larger of the two back to Emmett and taking the smaller one that was obviously mine and trying it on.

"I think we should break them in, they should be flexible enough when the race comes around." He stated, also putting his on.

"Sure, let me grab my pads and we can head out." I called to Emmett as I made my way to my room to drop my school back and grab my pads.

" I know you hate having to leave school right on time, I know you want to spend time with Bella, but this is important." Emmett said as we walked to the garage to get the bikes.

"I know, today she left early from school so I wouldn't have stayed longer anyway." I informed him.

"Why doesn't she just tell her brother, what's the worst that could happen?" he asked.

"I don't know, I think she is trying to break it to him easily, I was told he has a temper sometimes, and it doesn't help that she is the only girl, and her Dad will back him up. She needs to get her brother on her side first then try to crack her Dad." I explained my theory to him, he nodded his understanding and said nothing more.

We got on our bikes and raced to the tracks. My stomach felt heavy and a weird feeling of emptiness came back on as I thought of Bella while I rode. I still couldn't believe I missed her this much already. We made it to the tracks in record time, once passed the entrance tunnel we were yet again graced with the presence of the Swans still on the track.

I was beginning to hate these meetings of ours. I hated not being able to talk or remove my gear. We watched silently as the Swans continued their laps, I noticed that the gear they wore today was different then the ones they wore before. Seems we weren't the only ones to get our new gear today.

I focused on the letters on their backs as they passed on the track. It would be nice to know who the younger brother was; maybe he in fact did attend my school. The bigger Swan's Jacket read "J. Swan" while his brothers read "I. Swan". Sure that narrowed the list of people but I had to wonder how many guys in my school were named Israel or Isaac. The list had potential to go on forever. I thought I really didn't care who he was as long as he let me be.

J. Swan motioned his brother off the track as he made his way over to us like he usually did when arrived for training and he was still here. Just as he was approaching I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a text from Bella.

_Stud,_

_I miss you so much._

_It feels like I haven't seen you in months instead of hours._

_Call me soon,_

_B_

I couldn't help the smile that spread my face. I wanted to talk to her so badly; I jumped off the bike and headed to the benches, pulling my helmet off as I went. I dialed her number before I could stop myself. When I heard Emmett hiss next to me, is when I realized that I was in Swan territory, completely exposed, with none other than big brother swan right in front of me. It was too late now! I thought to myself as I heard the angelic voice pick up on the other end of the line.

"Hey handsome, that was quick!" she stated after the 2nd ring, any anxiety I was feeling about Swan melted as I heard her voice.

"Hey love, how was your day? And I missed you too by the way." I cooed to her, receiving a slight giggle from her end of the line.

"It was ok, I would have rather spent the time with you," she said back the sincerity in her voice made me miss her even more.

"I know, I feel the same way." I replied, looking up and noticing Em and Swan with helmets turned in my direction, I had forgotten that they were even there. A low growl started in my chest. Anger ripping through me as I realized that they had been eavesdropping in my conversation.

"Love, I have to go, I will call you tonight, okay?" I asked

"Sure, sure, Stud," she giggled "talk to you tonight."

"Bye Beautiful." I said before closing the phone. I stood up facing the two gear clad bodies in front of me.

"What is with you guys, don't have lives of your own!" I bellowed, I shouldn't be this angry, but Bella was something I wouldn't share with anyone, even the conversations we had were kept only between us. Swan unlatched his helmet and shoved it off. I remember him from the first race he and Emmett had, but the memory was hazy at best. He looked a lot older now. The dark brown eyes almost black with what I could only imagine was hate as he saw me confronting him.

His features shifted to amused as he said "So what's her name, huh? Cullen Jr. experimenting with Miami meat. Interesting!" he laughed as rage boiled in my veins.

"Don't refer to her as meat! You don't know her, don't even speak of her!" I was sure to be red in the face, with how angry I was. I must have been moving forward as I noticed Emmet had a firm hold on my shoulder.

I needed to calm down. This was doing me no good.

"Watch your mouth surfer scum!" Swan was fuming as well, I'm sure he didn't like that I had to be held back.

Emmett took of his helmet and let it drop on the floor as he used both his hands to keep me in place now; I wanted nothing more then to break Swan's face and this hate-passion wasn't even mine to start with.

"That's it, Bro let's just go home, you know we can get disqualified if we are caught fighting with other regional champs" his hold on my arm stayed strong as I glared at Swan. I picked up my helmet and got back on my bike and took off toward the exit. At least I would have extra time to talk to Bella tonight.

BPOV

I couldn't believe he called me, I was so happy to hear his voice but at the same time I was scared that Jake would approach with the bike and he would hear that too. I was starting to fall hard for him; the last thing I wanted was to scare him away.

I knew deep inside that if I wanted things to be serious with us, I would have to be completely honest with him. The thought alone scared me to death. What if he wanted a pretty girl, not a biker girl? If he wanted a pretty girl I had no chance, but so far he loved talking to me about cars and racing them. It didn't seem to bother him at all. That didn't change the fact that I was still anxious about him knowing.

The aggressive sounds of revving bikes pulled me out of my musings. Less then a minute after I heard the sound, the two Cullen's raced out of the exit. I couldn't really tell since they had there helmets on but I would have bet my S2000 that they were furious.

Jake slowly emerged from the exit and pulled up next to me.

"You know they think you're a guy right?" he asked. I lifted the protective eye shield from my helmet and looked intently at Jake. He pushed his up as well and I saw that his eyes were ablaze with fury as well.

"Jake what happened?"

"Stupid valley boy crushing on Miami chicks like he owns the place." Jake shook his head back and forth "it's not enough they show up a few months ahead of time but feels the need to corrupt the women we have here."

I didn't understand Jake's rage regarding this, so what if they were hooking up with girls in Miami. What they did or did not do out side of the race didn't bother me at all.

"Just let them be Jake, you shouldn't be stressing what goes on off the track." I said

"It's not that Bells, it's just, it feels like they are trying to take over or something." He sighed heavily. "It's like they are purposely coming into our city and trying to disrespect us. Trying to prove that they can come here and do what they please."

I nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "Let's go home Cub, I'll make dinner and we can hang out or something?" I asked, even though I was the younger sibling I knew he needed a shoulder to cry on at times, and I was one of the few people that knew this side of him. The big bad wolf wouldn't show his weaker side out side of his cave.

We rode home at a slower pace then normal, I didn't mind, I loved the feel of it, the wind and floating feeling that used to come only with riding and now I also felt when I was with Edward. Just the thought of his name brought a smile to my face.

We got home not long after and I prepared dinner for us. Charlie got home while I was setting the table. "Hey Bells, how was training?" he asked coming into the dining area.

"It was good Dad, I keep beating my time every training session." I beamed at him "Jake says that not even he had the time when he rode my level."

"Don't tell your brother this baby, but you a lot of things better then your brother." He chuckled.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jake said, also coming into the dining area with a smile on his face. He seemed to be feeling better after he got his shower. And I am sure he would be in heaven after the food. Though it was only the three of us, I cooked enough for a full family of seven. Jake alone ate for at least three.

We all sat down and chatted lightly while we ate the pasta I had cooked. It was moments like this that not having a mother didn't bother me at all. My father and brother were all I needed. Well… lately I had needed someone else as well. Seeing the good mood between the two of the three men in my life, I decided it was good to start throwing the bomb out there.

"Jake?" I asked

"Yep." He replied his mouth still full from his last bite.

"Um, how old am I?" _age was a good way to start right?_

"18, why?"

"Well, I know how you don't like to talk about this and I think its time we get it out of the way." I hesitated before continuing, noticing that Charlie was listening intently to our conversation, not wanting to miss a beat. Though Charlie was my Father, Jake was the one who had practically raised me while Charlie was still torn up by Renee.

Jake remained quite, no longer chewing, giving me his full attention with his silent request for me to continue.

"Well, I think I am old enough to date, now wait let me finish," I stated quickly when I saw his eyes flash when he heard the word date. "I am not asking to get married or even to get into a relationship, just to be able to go out on a date now and then, if you would like better I can have Millie and Pedro or Alice and Jasper to double date so I don't go out alone with anyone."

"NO, you are too young, you don't know how boys your age thing Bella, all they want is one thing and I will not let you be that one thing for them!" he stated firmly before taking another bite from his plate.

"Ok well, you know I don't really need your permission, I am officially an adult and I have stuck to most of your rules, but we have to start somewhere Cubby." I said adding the sweet nick name at the end in an attempt to mush him up a little.

"Bells, just because most girls your age do it, does not mean you have to." He said.

"Oh don't give me the jumping off the building speech, you know I don't do anything just because other people do it. As a matter of fact, I am probably one of the few people in Miami who thinks for themselves." I stated matter-of-factly

I was starting to get angry with him but I needed to keep it cool if I was getting anywhere tonight. I had to take him in a gradient, if I told him I was already falling for a guy. That would be suicide. I had to take baby steps with my Cub. As if he read my mind his next question almost got me flustered.

"Who is he? Tell me who he is and I will beat him to pulp." he said rising from his chair his fists balled up at his side. Oh god, he probably noticed the shock in my face for him having hit so close to home.

"There is no one Jake, its just I wanted to talk to you about this, you know, just in case a date popped up, or something." My voice thankfully sounding steady when I responded.

"Yeah, or something." Jake muttered loudly, sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Now Jake, I think we should give our Bells here a break," Charlie cut in and I had never been happier to hear his voice. Jake looked at him stunned, sure he expected Charlie to take his side in this. Hell I expected Charlie to take his side too.

"But dad, she just turned 18..." Jake didn't continue as Charlie cut in again.

"Yes and she is a very responsible and mature 18 year old. I think we should perform a trial period of sorts, see how this works out. If anything goes wrong you don't date until after college." Charlie looked directly at me at his words, then turned to Jake and continued. "You don't scare off her boyfriends and put some trust in your sister."

Jake reluctantly nodded his agreement, and though I wasn't exactly happy with my side of the agreement, I nodded my approval as well.

After putting my plate away, I made my way to my room, ready to call Edward and tell him the progress I gained during dinner. It wasn't the best news in the world but it sure was a start.

**A/N: So… we are moving along huh? Do you like?**

**I have my outline already for the next chap; I hope to have it out soon.**

**Ok so I have a little surprise for you. You all know my lil bro Hayden and my sis in law ashel? I'm sure you do. Then you all know the story they are Co-authoring called TEOTH (Total Eclipse of the Heart). If you don't currently read it, you MUST! You can find it in my Fav list or in our C2 'Eclectic Twilight'. Anyway I convinced my Cub and Ich (ashel) to give me a sneak peek into the next chapter that will be posted on Friday. As always. I thought I would extend that sneak peek to you all for being so patient with me. (Though, I did get their ok to post this) :) **

**So here it is:**

Seriously. What was his problem? Bella wasn't interested in him, or she would have taken less initiative towards me, and more towards him. So why did he continue to believe that my girlfriend wanted to be anything more then friends? His irritating belief that I wasn't good enough for her, for my Bella agitated me to no end.

Liam sat next to me, a bag of peas in his hand. My eye had been bleeding furiously ever since we had left the basketball court, and the wary look my father gave me did nothing for my resolve. I knew he would have to stitch it up, but that wasn't what was bothering me. Bella would be home soon, and I was in deep shit.

**There you have it, hope you enjoyed! I did! Lol**

**So what did you guys think of Edward and Jake meeting? What about Jake's and Bella's new dating policy?**

**Let me know what you think, any question please let me know I will answer them as best I can without giving away the end of the plot! Tell me what you think of the TEOTH teaser, if you really like it, we can try convince my Cubby to give me one every time I post. That would be nice huh? Lol**

**R & R, Love you guys!**

**Ishtar14-**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here is your next chapter!**

**Happy belated Birthday ****fightinsurfgrl****. You know I love you. **

**Smiles93, welcome back hon! **

**WeasleyWeakness**** you rock hard core! I loved your review, it made me crack up! **

**Fairy18, welcome back! We miss you here in Miami and I am glad, though you are hours away now, you are still reading and interested in my crazy story!**

**dazzlefy-me1309**** and ****xXBittersweetXx****, you guys are awesome, I loved your reviews and thanks for recommending the story!**

**Dolce Amore mio, this chp is dedicated to you for staying up and reading and reviewing. Though I loved to hear from you at 4 in the morning, I think you should get more sleep! Lol here is the chapter you wanted!**

**Hello my loves! I missed you guy's sooo much! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! But you guys are amazing! I loved all the reviews and especially those lovely PM's that came to remind me how much you are all waiting for my next updates. I love hearing from all of you! Thanks, really.**

**Sorry in advanced as I did not re-read this chapter, I think if I was to read over ill find something I want to change and ill end up not updating. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 16

_BPOV_

_After putting my plate away, I made my way to my room, ready to call Edward and tell him the progress I gained during dinner. It wasn't the best news in the world but it sure was a start_.

EPOV

The sweet sound of her voice was all I had been praying for all day. God must love and hate me, sure I was listening to the beautiful sound at the moment, but he had made me wait unceremoniously almost all day for this "forbidden" pleasure.

When she started talking about her brother, and the 'talk' she had with him and her dad, I was in total shock. I knew she had never tried to reason with her extremely overprotective brother before now. It felt good, to know that I was special enough in her life that she would start preparing her brother for the knowledge of us being together. I wanted nothing more then to scream it to the world, but I respected the arrangement she and I had together.

As the week progressed it became harder and harder to keep my self in control around her. We only had school together and with all the training Em was booking for us, I had been extra occupied after school. I don't know what Bella was up to during my training sessions, but since she didn't ask what I was doing, I felt it was more of an unspoken agreement. If I don't ask, then I don't have to tell.

Though I scolded my self every day for being such a dick with not enough guts to just come clean and tell her. I still had that feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me that though she might be into racing, my being part of the family that had reviled Miami for so many years would not have a good reaction from her. So I stayed quite, waiting for the perfect time to reveal myself in earnest. Though time proved to be against me as my feelings for her surged over the top. I had never felt this way about any one; I was slowly bur surely falling in love with her. I wouldn't be able to tell her I loved her, until she new everything about me.

The weekend was approaching and I was anxious to spend some alone time with my angel. I still didn't know much about Miami, but I could find out some thing to do or some place to take her. I was thinking of this as I made my way out of my final class on Thursday. Maybe I should ask Jasper for some help, seeing as he was one of the few that knew we were seeing each other.

I was about to send a text to Jas when…

"Hey stud." Her voice floated through me and I turned around to see her walking a few steps behind me.

I smiled and waited for her to make step with me before leaning towards her and whispering in her ear "Hey beautiful." Her cheeks flushed the lovely pink that I was now completely addicted to. It was moments like this that I cursed having made this arrangement in the first place. Walking right next to her, my hands practically burned with the urge to touch her, wrapping my arms around her. My heart beat wildly awaiting anxiously for the seconds I would be allowed to drop our pretences. My mouth watering for the taste of hers and my mind frantically trying to remember if there were any empty class rooms down this hall at this time. Hell, the way I was aching for her to be near me, I would even take a broom closet, though I doubt that she would appreciate that very much.

We talked and joked like "_Friends_" would as I walked her to her car. When I was finally about to get the small little peck of her lips, her phone started vibrating. I practically growled at the timing. The phone just ruined the best 3 seconds of my afternoon.

She flipped her phone open and smiled brightly at her text. She looked up at me then, her breathtaking smile still prominent on her face, her eyes shining. I couldn't help but to smile back and unconsciously my hand lifted to cup her cheek, my thumb caressing her soft skin. Realizing too late that we were still in public and this was a bit past a "friendship" caress, but before I could react, she turned her face into my hand, kissing my palm, showing that she desired my touch just as much as I desired touching her. My heart swelled at the minute gesture, and I made a mental note to get all confessions out of the way soon so that I could tell her exactly how I felt for her.

That day we drove together in her car with no specific direction. I was glad that I had no training due to some festival they were having at the track, and so I got to spend a lot more time with Bella.

I sat beside her in the car while she drove. I memorized all her small movements, from her delicate touch to the radio buttons to the scrunched up look on her face when a car was going too slow in front of her. Everything she did was perfect in my eyes; though I am sure I wasn't the only one to see it in this way.

I completely understood the feeling of flying that Bella had once described to me, though I normally had this feeling when I was on my bike, it felt the same in her car, with the top down while she swerved expertly in and out of traffic. With Bella sitting next to me, _'flying'_ was far from the only feeling I felt during our ride. Her chocolate curls danced in the wind swiping around her face, her cheeks a perfect shade of pink from the heated Miami air hitting her delicate skin, the way her tongue glided across her lips to moisten them or when she concentrated a little harder on the road ahead of us –she would unconsciously take her bottom lip between het teeth. My body burned from the inside out and I was positive the heat I was feeling had nothing to do with the Miami temperature.

Though I was dying to ask her what that text message was about that had her smiling like a cheshire cat , I decided to respect our comfortable silence and let her drive me around to where ever she wanted to go.

I reached over and grabbed her right hand from the steering wheel and held it mine, drawing circles with my thumb like we had done the last time I was driving.

"Does it bother you?" she asked

I furrowed my brow in confusion. _What was she talking about?_ She probably noticed my confusion as she went on to explain without me having to speak my question out loud.

"My driving, it doesn't bother you?" She looked at me expectantly.

"No, I think you're really good at it, why would it bother me?"

"I don't know, I guess… it's just…" she sighed and shook her head from side to side.

"Love, what is it? You know you can tell me anything right?" I assured her; she had me on edge with all this suspense. She finally pulled up one the side of the road and I realized we were just off of the 836 expressway. We were parked in front of the airport fields with just the man made lake separating us from it. I turned back to Bella, wondering why she drove us here but still curious why she had asked if her driving bothered me.

"Stud, I'm sorry," she started, though I didn't understand what she was apologizing for, but I didn't want to interrupt now that she had started talking. "It's just, to me at least, it feels like we have grown so close and I feel like there are things about me that you should know, and it's hard for me to put them out there. I wish I could anticipate your reaction; I'm scared… if I was to be honest with you… I'm scared of how you will react, if the things I will say will change the way you look at me, and I love the way you look at me now. I don't want that to change."

She rambled in a quiet voice, and though I would never think bad of her or view her with less respect than what she deserved, and in my eyes she deserved the world. There was no better person. Her little rant had hit very close to home for me, because I was felling almost exactly the same about the one thing I was keeping from her.

I smiled, a warm encouraging smile, before I spoke as smoothly as possible, trying not to betray the guilt I was feeling at the moment. "I will never think ill of you or view you differently than I do now. Bella, the more I know you the more you amaze me in everyway. Don't be scared of telling me anything." I emphasized.

I wished so much that I would take my own advice on this. That I would be able to spill my only secret to her and know that she would look at me the same still. I could only wait and hope for the courage that I needed. I waited patiently as Bella readied to speak, and wondered slightly what could possibly have her so worked up. What could she possibly want to say that she felt I would react badly to? Surly it was nothing to my own confession.

**A/N: So… ok. I know I took super super super super long with this little pathetic chapter, but in all honest truth, I have been in the worst writers block of the century, I think I still am a bit. But I am trying to keep writing.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I loved all the reviews and the PM's kept me going when I thought I wouldn't be able to get a sentence down. You all don't know how hard it was for me to actually get this chapter out. All of you guys deserve trophies for the patience you have had, and I promise to keep writing even if it makes no sense at the end. Lol.**

**I think you can all help me. You see, I think the main reason I could write was because I was torn with what I wanted to happen next. I know what will happen when they finally figure each other out. At the same time I feel that I haven't conveyed enough of B/E hanging out and getting to know each other time. And I hate to rush through things. So tell me what you think! Should they find out and let the crumbs fall where they may, or should they become closer, form more of a basis in this DL relationship before the bomb explodes?**

**Please review, it really did make me try harder to write when I saw how much you guys were waiting for my update. R & R, Love you guys!**

**Ishtar14-**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey hey hey!**

**This isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I'm still writing don't worry!**

**Again i didnt re-read or have this edited, so please forgive any mistakes!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 17

_EPOV_

_I wished so much that I would take my own advice on this. That I would be able to spill my only secret to her and know that she would look at me the same still. I could only wait and hope for the courage that I needed. I waited patiently as Bella readied to speak, and wondered slightly what could possibly have her so worked up. What could she possibly want to say that she felt I would react badly to? Surly it was nothing to my own confession._

EPOV

"I'm going to tell you everything," she whispered turning in the drivers seat to face me and taking hold of my hand. The now setting sun emphasizing her beauty ten fold, she had my full attention. "You have told me all about your family, I know you want to be a doctor one day like your father, and I know their names and the respect and love you hold for your parents and only sibling. I feel like I know them myself."

It's true, I had told her about my family, and I just omitted anything bike racing related. So I just nodded as I still didn't feel courage enough to let her know I had kept my own little secret, if it can be referred to as little.

She hesitated a little but continued none the less. "I was 3 years old when my mother left us, till this day I don't know the reason why she left, though there was a phase in my life where I looked for her and tried to come to some sanity about her reasons, but no matter how hard I tried, I always came up empty." She looked down at our entwined hand running her soft fingers over my palm, before continuing. "My dad suffered a lot from her departure, until very recently I believe he suffered still, only in the confines of his room or when he though no one would notice. I caught him many times staring longingly at a picture he still has of her that is hidden in his drawer-- the only picture we have of her at all."

"He was out of it for a while, or so I have heard, and my brother was the one who cared for me. The one who walked with me to preschool and helped me with my homework. Dad was always there, but only physically. He was present but never participated, he went about his business, went to work, paid the bills—mostly late but still paid them. My Cub was all I had." She would have lost me then if I had not once heard her on the phone with her brother, how she called him 'Cub'. She had a far away look in her eyes as though she was re-living these moments as she told them to me, she was speaking to me with the words of her mind, the words of her heart. I just now realized how much I didn't know about her, about what she had been through. I didn't move, and took deep steady breaths, not wanting to interrupt as she spoke her soul to me.

A small smile pulled on her lips, "He made sure I had my fair share of microwave Mac and Cheese for dinner, and a grill cheese in the morning that –since we did not have a toaster—he would heat and toast with the iron on the ironing board. He read me my bed time stories," she laughed a little at this point and looked up at me. "I know every comic book back to front, he read a different one every night with sound effects and everything. He started working at a very young age as a mechanic, since he couldn't leave me at home alone and dad wasn't reliable to babysit, I went with him, I was never interested in what's under the hood of a car," her eyes lit with excitement and the smile on her face grew bigger. "I was interested on what he could make them do."

"If I did all my homework and went to be on time for a whole week, he would let me park the cars for him at work the following week. I would drive them onto the small ramp so he could lift and work under them or if it was a broken down car. He would push while I steered until we got the car close enough to his tools in the shop so he could get to work. We were all each other had for a very long time."

"When I hit my teens it was hard, all the girls had played with Barbie, and had pretty hair and wanted to wear makeup, and I couldn't tell the difference from a 'Power Puff' to a 'My Little Pony' to save my life." I smiled a little at this, she was so different from every other girl I'd met, and the pieces were starting to fall together for me now. I began to understand what made her so enticing to me, so uniquely remarkable.

"I wanted a mother so much, and decided to start looking for my missing parent. When my brother found out, he brought me here." She said, looking up at the sky now tinged orange as the sun was almost completely hidden under the horizon. I looked up as well and noticed how a plane came flying so close to the ground as it descended to land in the field ahead of us. We watched silently for a moment. Some planes would take off, others descend to a perfect landing, all guided by the now very visible red and blue lights marking the strip.

I was so into her story that I hadn't realized the planes over head, but they continued to fly in and out of the field in timely intervals. Her sweet voice brought my attention fully on her once again. Her eyes closed and she had her head tilted back on her seat.

"You see them, they come and they go, and we sit here, we are witnesses to there arrival and departure, some of these planes bring us foods we cant find here in Florida, some bring us clothes, and though they impact our lives, we don't know there schedule and we cant anticipate their return for it may a different plane that does the delivery the next time. We can only guess that the ones that leave us are now helping and delivering to another place." I kept my eye on her the whole time; her words rang true to me. I didn't in fact know for sure what the planes were doing here, how log they were planning to stay, where they were leaving to or if they would ever return. Her eyes opened then and met mine.

"Those were the words my brother spoke when he brought me here; we came together almost every night and sat on the hood of his car, watching the planes. Since that first night, I gave up on finding my mother. I realized that she had done what she felt needed to be done while she was here, and I could only sit and guess of what she had left to do, but the possibilities were endless and I could only hope that she is doing good where ever she landed after she took off from here." Her soft words spoke volumes to me. they were true, and at that moment though I didn't know her brother, I decided that no matter what I would respect him, it takes a lot to take your baby sister on your back at such a young age. Though I hated the over protectiveness he had for her. I understood it now. He put all he had into her. Cared for her far more then any regular brother would care for a sister. She was everything to him and he didn't want some random punk to come around and destroy what he worked so hard his whole life up until now to accomplish.

I had to admit, he did the best job ever. She was perfect, right down to her roots. She was loving and caring, smart and beautiful, selfless and understanding. I made a mental note to thank him one day. Because I knew, one day –even if it took me all the efforts of this world—I would prove to him that I was worthy to be her new protector and care taker. He would see that I would willingly put my life on the line for even a smile from her gorgeous lips.

"I'm not your average girl stud," she spoke softly again, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Not many guys would want a girl like me. A girl who likes to race and get muddy on dirt bikes, a girl who hates going shopping and dresses in jeans and t-shirts all the time, a girl that cant walk straight in heals and doesn't know how to apply her own make up. A girl who isn't a girl at all except for the fact that I don't have a penis." She looked serious as she spoke the words but I couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

"Love, i think the emphasis should be on the fact that you don't have a penis, and let me tae this moment to thank god that you don't." I smiled at her and she giggles a little realizing what she had just said.

"Is that really what is bothering you?" I had to ask. Was that all? The fact that she new a lot about things that normally only guys were interested in.

"Well… yeah, and the fact that I had never told you about my mother." She whispered looking straight into my eyes as if trying to catch some emotion or reaction towards the tale that she had just told.

"Thanks you for telling me, I love to learn new things about you and to know you better. It still doesn't change how I feel about you." I told her as I picked up her hand and placed a kiss to her palm like she had done to me earlier. I used that same hand to pull her towards me and without hesitation she came onto my lap and leaned her head against my chest. We stayed close, appreciating how perfect we mended together.

I pulled away to look at her face, she looked up at me and here eyes were still a bit sad. I wish I could take away whatever it was that made her so sad.

"Bella, you know that I'm not like most guys, I love everything about you. I don't see this 'un-girly', as you call them, qualities bad. I think the fact that we have this love for racing and music in common attractive." I noticed her eyes became brighter as I spoke and knew then that she wanted to be accepted by me. To feel that it was ok to be the way she was. _Like I would have wanted her any other way_!

I smiled at her and continued, "Not many couples have this, so many guys wish their girlfriends could appreciate cars and speed, and the muddiness of dirt biking." I laughed and she giggles too at my words.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her bringing her even closer to me. I leaned in pressing my lips lightly to hers. I always get lost in her taste and smell, even those minor things were uniquely hers, and no one has the right to taste so good or smell so sweet. She responded quickly wrapping her arms over my neck and taking a fist full of my hair in her tiny hands. Our lips moved perfectly together, a soft caress until I couldn't keep from tasting her any longer and brushed my tongue over her lips, parting them slightly asking for entrance. She acquiesced and the taste of her overwhelmed my scenes as our tongues danced together.

My hand on her hip, gripping her tightly while my other hand roamed her side, feeling her curves beneath my fingers. My heart was speeding up in beat, her weight on my lap had me wanting for her in ways I never wanted another before. We continued to hungrily kiss, my hands never rendering their movement over her, running along the length of her clothed back or the side of her jean clad thigh. My want growing with each passing second. Whispered moans escaped Bella's lips only to intensify that feeling. Our lips would only part for short moments in order for us to catch our breaths, but even then I couldn't keep them away from her skin, kissing and suckling on her jaw line towards the soft skin of her neck where I quickly found a sweet spot she had right below her ear. I found myself returning to that spot frequently earning a few quite moans every time.

She pulled away, her breaths coming in quick pants just a mine was, I was about to lean in again to take her lips but she tightened her grip on my hair holding me back.

"Love, what sit?" I asked noticing my voice sounded an octave lower than normal.

She smiled. "What were your plans for tonight?" I didn't understand her question, I was here with her then I would probably go home, we both had school in the morning—unfortunately.

"Umm….other than being here with you, I had no plans?" I made it sound more like a question I was still confused.

"Remember the text I got after school?" she asked. I nodded. I remember her bright smile as she read it. "Well my dad and brother took a quick drive to a convention for work in Orlando, and they won't be back until Saturday. My brother requested that I don't sleep alone these two nights." Her cheeks flushed pink and I couldn't help but smile. _Was she inviting me to spend the night with her?_ I new she probably didn't mean it in a sexual way, just someone to keep her company so she wouldn't stay home alone. I raised my eyebrow in question to her. _Wouldn't that be risky?_ _What if her brother decided to come home early, or in the middle of the night?_

"well I'm sure he had Millie o Alice in mind to keep me company, but since he didn't specify, I guess I can choose who to keep me company right?" her checks still red as she explained her self, the shock filled her eyes and she quickly added "Only if you want of course." I had to chuckle at the round doe like eyes.

"Do you really think I will ever say 'no' to you?" I answered her with a question of my own.

She smiled brightly and jumped back to the driver's seat and I quickly snatched at the keys that were still in the ignition.

"No you don't, I want to have a go with your toy, plus I have to pass by my house to get some clothes if we are having a sleepover." I teased. I expected her to hesitate in letting me drive since I knew that no one but her brother was allowed to drive her car, but she jumped right back over and let me take the wheel.

**A/N: Hello you guys… I was going to make it longer. But I wanted to get this out there for you. Don't worry I am still writing and it shouldn't be long before I have the next chap up. **

**Thanks you all sooooo much!!**

**I loved all your reviews and I have decided –as you can tell—that we will wait a bit more for the reveal! Lol**

**Let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like to see more of in upcoming chapters. Don't worry we are still going to have some more training and some muddy dirt biking coming up soon! Lol**

**I think I am cured of the writers block and I am splurging on it! I even carry a little note book so when I think of anything I just write it and get it out of the way.**

**Oh! On another note! HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN READING TEOTH (Total Eclipse of the Heart) HAYD AND ASH JUST BLEW MY BRA OFF (like Ashel has so eloquently put it) AND I KNOW I'M HIS SIS AND EVERYTHING BUT I HAVE TO **_**BEG**_** FOR TEASERS, (he doesn't give them up easily, maybe I should try giving Ashel the puppy eyes to see if she acquiesces) SO YOU GUYS SHOULD TOTALLY GO BUG HIM, SEND HIM A PM TELLING HIM TO BE NICE AND GIVE HIS BIG SIS A TEASER, IF HE DOES, I PROMISE TO SHARE WITH YOU! –wink wink-**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**See you all soon!**

**Ishtar14-**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey hey hey!**

**I know I know, I have taken longer than I should have. I am so sorry. But here is some more for you to read. This chapter has not been looked over. i think i took long enough without having to make you guys wait for for it to be edited. i'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love at the Finish Line**

Chapter 18

_Previously,_

_**EPOV**_

"_No you don't, I want to have a go with your toy, plus I have to pass by my house to get some clothes if we are having a sleepover." I teased. I expected her to hesitate in letting me drive since I knew that no one but her brother was allowed to drive her car, but she jumped right back over and let me take the wheel._

**BPOV**

He took over like a pro, his swift movements as he changed the gears, his face concentrated but his eyes sparkled when he started to pick up speed on the highway. He looked over at me, with that perfect smile on his face. Our hair flew about wildly as the wind hovered over us, the convertible top down.

I smiled back and enjoyed the speed with him. Soon I started enjoying more than just the speed, I had never paid attention to other drivers, not that I was ever in the car with many other drivers, I loved driving and took the wheel any chance I got. It seemed Edward was the same way. His movements in the car entranced me, his left hand gripped the steering wheel loosely, and he was in total control, his right hand shifting gears expertly as his feet moved over the gas and clutch.

Though the wind was cool on my face, my body was heated on the inside. I couldn't explain the sudden temperature change in my body, until I noticed I was no longer seeing his expert movements, but noticing his body as he preformed his movements. His muscles clenched and tighten under the thin cloth of shirt with every gear change. His shifting feet brought my attention to his legs where I am sure his jeans were covering some more toned muscle goodness. His hair was a sexy mess and the wind would sometimes whip around in the car long enough for his shirt to lift slightly and give me a view of his well defined abs.

I was very aware of where this heat in my body was coming from now. His driving was turning me on. And I liked it.

Red tinged my cheeks at this realization; I turned to look out the window hoping that he wouldn't catch it. He didn't. He continued to speed down the high way undeterred and we soon got off on an exit close to our school.

Though the speed limit on the streets were a lot lower than those of the high way, he didn't slow down, it amazed me that we were both in love with speed and I couldn't help the joyful laugh that escaped my lips as the wind continued to whirl around us.

"Oh, you like that don't you?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I love it!" I responded, giving him my brightest smile.

He smiled back and gassed the peddle it bit deeper. Our laughter filled the rapid moving air around us as he continued to speed in the small streets, hardly any cars out tonight. We made it to a nice apartment complex in the heart of Coral Gables not far from Millie's and Pedro's place.

As we continued through the large parking area I noticed some small storage building to our left as the 5 story apartments lined our right. We had to slow down in the complex, especially with all the speed bumps in the way and how dropped my car was, the two just didn't fit together.

Edward came to a stop and pulled in smoothly next to a red Jeep Wrangler. You could tell it had work done to it, the body was custom made with a black off-roading grill and bar support. I wasn't into big cars, but this one was nice! Edward must have noticed me appraising the car as he chuckled while getting out and coming around to open the door for me before I could do it myself.

"What's so funny?" I asked

He laid a soft kiss to my forehead before taking my hand and heading toward the elevator on the ground floor. "The way you were looking at the jeep is all,"

"And how, exactly, was I looking at the jeep?"

He laughed again at my irritation for not understanding him. "It's ok; you Miami people don't have much of a place to off-road around here, so you don't find many trucks or jeeps tweaked out. That jeep is my brothers, and his love for it is only beaten by the love he holds to the woman that tweaked it for him." He smiled teasingly at me.

"Who tweaked it?" I just had to know, if a woman did the handy work, I would love to get to know her. By now we were getting off the elevator on the second floor where he guided me to the right before stopping in front of apartment 208. Laughter was heard from the door even before Edward opened it.

He unlocked the door and stepped aside letting me enter before him. Once inside he took my hand and led me to where all the laughter was coming from. I didn't notice much about the apartment except that it was bright and homey. Few decorations hung on the wall and the furniture was very modern and comfy looking.

We walked hand in hand into the living room where I was surprised to find Emmett alone across from the TV sitting comfortably on the dark gray couch. All that laughter we heard, that sounded like a group of people having fun, ended up being only Emmett. He turned when he heard us coming in.

"Hey Eddie!" he greeted boisterously and stood making his way to us. Edward had an annoyed look in his face, probably because of the nickname Emmett just used. He had mentioned before that he didn't like being called 'Eddie'. I had to laugh at the look on his face, which caused Emmett to laugh as well and Edward to look even more annoyed.

Without warning, Emmett scooped me up in another bear hug like he had done at the club. I wasn't used to this kind of greeting but I guess I should start working on that. Emmett seemed like the bear hug kind of guy.

"Hey Bella, it's about time Eddie brought you home, I was starting to think he was lying about finally getting you to be his girl." Edwards face flushed a tiny bit at his brother's words, he composed himself fairly quick, and I couldn't help the smug smile at knowing he spoke to his family about me.

"It's nice to see you again Emmett." I said as he dropped me on the couch and sat next to me.

"Call me 'Em' Bella; Emmett seems so formal, like I'm old or something." He laughed; I smiled at how at ease he seemed to be with me and thought if there would ever be a day when Jake would feel like this around Edward.

"Em, I'm spending the night at Bella's, I'm going to get some clothes, please don't scare her away while I'm gone." Edward said looking sternly at his brother. Why would he think that Emmett would scare me away? Like if I was a scared little girl or something. I smiled brightly at him, letting him know I could handle his big brother. He smiled back and started walking towards the hall way.

Emmett and I watched TV and laughed for a good 20 minutes. We joked and Emmett told stories of him and Edward as little boys. I could just imagine them racing their power wheels in the back yard as kids. We were having a blast and I felt very comfortable around him. "Where is Edward? He's taking a while." I wondered out loud.

"I bet he's contemplating if he should pack the condoms or not. God he's such a prude." Emmett said making me blush and him laugh at my reaction.

"His room is down the hall to the left, maybe you should go help him decide what to do about those condoms." He laughed again at my red face and pointed toward the hall.

I got up quick and half ran down the hall, it seemed Emmett liked making me blush and he might go on and on if I stayed there.

I made my way down the hall and noticed there was only one door to my left, there were two to my right which probably were Emmett's room and something else.

I knocked quietly, but didn't hear a response. I tried the door knob and found the door unlocked. I pushed it open just a bit and saw what looked like a shelf with a comfy looking bean bag couch in front. I opened the door all the way and stepped inside. The room looked empty but it had to be Edwards's room, the shelf I noticed was full of CDs, every color imaginable lining from one corner to the next, which was a terrible give away.

I silently closed the door behind me and made to continue my exploration of the CDs I just found when I felt two arms snake around my waist from behind. I jumped a bit, surprised at first, but I was well familiar with those arms now.

"Did you miss me, or did my brother scare you away?" his velvet voice asked.

I turned in his arms, wrapping my arms over his neck. I looked at him from under my lashes. "Do you want the truth or the lie?" I asked smiling shyly; Emmett did embarrass me out of the living room.

"Always the truth."

"Well then, it was both!" I said, watching a smile spread across his face. He leaned down capturing my lips with his in a sweet kiss.

"Mmm, even though it's been only 30 min, and I was right down the hall, I love the fact that you missed me." He flashed me his smug smile. "Now what did my goofy brother do to scare you."

"He didn't really scare me, more like embarrassed me." I said, unable to contain the blush from reaching my cheeks. Only this time Edward caught it. He reached up and brushed my flushed cheek with his finger tips, giving me that tingly feeling I get every time he touched me.

"That bad huh?" he asked.

I nodded but didn't want to go into the whole condom conversation with him.

"Are you ready to go?" I smiled and nodded again happy he wasn't going to pry. He took hold of my hand and led me back to the living room where we said our goodbyes to Emmett and I earned myself another bone crushing hug before we were finally out the door.

Once down in the parking lot I noticed the jeep again. "Oh yeah, so who tweaked your brothers jeep?" I asked while snatching the keys from Edwards's hand. He thought he was going to drive again. I winked at him and nodded toward the passenger side, letting him know I was driving.

I didn't miss his smug smile or his low chuckle as he made his way to the passenger side, waiting for me to unlock the car.

I clicked the unlock button on my key chain, hearing the familiar beep as the car unlocked. We both climbed in at the same time. I started the engine and was lowering the top when he finally answered my question.

"Rosalie tweaked his car." Was his answer.

"Rosalie?" I asked. Was he talking about the model like girl I met at the club? "Jasper's sister, Rosalie?"

"Yep, the same one." His voice held an amused undertone.

"No way, she doesn't look like _'the girl under the hood'_ type." I know I shouldn't be that shocked. But I just couldn't picture her tweaking anything.

He laughed loudly at my words just as I was making my way onto the high way. _Was he making fun of me?_ I started getting angry before I even realized it." What is so funny?" I asked while stepping harder on the gas, pushing my car just over 115.

His laughter died down. There were no cars on the street, I had my eyes on the road but kept taking glances in his direction. When his eyes met mine, I was almost dazed with its intensity. His normal vibrant green looked darker, almost smoldering in the glow of moonlight.

"You know, I would have never thought you to be a racer, or even in love with speed for that matter. Pretty girls are normally scared of high velocity. So I thought someone as beautiful as you would freak out at the mere mention of it." He said his voice soft and his eyes focused on me. My eyes were darting quickly between him and the road ahead of me.

In a way, he was right. I was completely out of the ordinary. Most girls would really freak about driving fast, or at least as fast as I liked to drive. Not only was he right, but the intensity in his eyes showed just how sincere he was, and his words though only proving his point, were also a complement to me. He called me beautiful. My cheeks tinged a very faint shade of pink. He took that as a good sign and placed his left hand over my right on the gear shift. I turned to look at him and smiled brightly. The rest of the ride to my place passed in comfortable silence.

&

**EPOV**

She was perfect, everything about her was perfect. Her speed limit, her gear handling, her acceleration, her smile, her eyes, her hair, I could go on forever.

How was I so lucky as to have met such an angel? She and Emmett seemed to get along just fine. No one knew this but from my bathroom, I could hear everything that's happening in the living room. I almost heard her blush when Emmett started his condom remarks.

She pulled up to a two story house. We made very good timing. She parked just in front of the garage doors. She looked a bit nervous; I wondered what was going through her mind. She looked at me and smiled a half smile, then quickly got out of the car and slowly made her way to the front door. I climbed out of the car and followed behind her.

She took my hand and led me into the living room. "Umm, do you want something to drink?" she asked shyly, I had to smile at that. She had this whole sassy appeal but deep inside she was the sweetest person I had ever met.

"No, thank you." I responded. Pulling her towards me by our intertwined hand and wrapping my free hand around her waist.

I looked into the chocolate pools of her eyes and lost track of everything. In that moment I realized just how special she meant to me. To have her with me, even for just one second was worth more than any words I could possibly speak. I leaned in slowly and took her full lips with mine; our kiss though gentle spoke volumes. I held her close to me. Feeling her fingers run through my hair at the nape of my neck. I tried to convey just how much she meant to me with that kiss. I didn't know if it was just that my feelings were so strong. But it felt as though she was trying to convey the same to me.

If I meant to her even an ounce of what she meant to me that was enough to keep me happy to keep me hopeful.

&

We decided to watch a movie before heading to bed. Bella had shyly informed me that she would prepare the guest room for me, though I was aching to hold her for the night. I was too much of a gentleman to request such a thing.

She left me in charge of choosing the movie while she went to change, as I had already changed into comfortable sweats to sleep in at my place. I was going through all of her movies, she had a large variety, though some didn't seem like they were movies she would enjoy. Those probably belonged to her brother or father.

I didn't want to choose something too romantic. i had a hard time keeping my teenage hormones under control around her on a daily basis, I didn't need the added sex scenes and movie fluff to put me even more on edge. I decided on something fun without too much fluff. Fast and the furious was an ok movie in my book and we were both into the racing so I thought it was good enough.

I put the DVD in the player and went to sit on the couch waiting for her. She came down the stairs not three minutes later with pillows and blankets wearing some basket ball shorts and a form fitting black tank top. The shorts hung low on her hips and the top exposed her flat stomach from right at her belly button to about 2 inches below where the shorts started. I must have stared at her body for too long because when I looked up to meet her eyes she had a devilish smirk on her lips. _Damn I was caught!_

"Don't you know its rude to stare stud?" she asked, her voice amused.

"Sorry love, I couldn't help it." I replied truthfully and was rewarded with her beautiful blush. I patted the space next to me on the couch inviting her to sit with me. She didn't hesitate and came right over. She grabbed the remote and pressed play on the DVD as she adjusted the pillows so that we could lay on the couch for the movie.

As the opening scene started. I pulled her to me so that her back was against my chest and wrapped my arm around her waist my hand flat on her stomach. We watched the movie in silence though I was watching Bella more than the movie. I felt the slight rise and fall of her stomach against my hand; I smelled her sweet scent as I laid my head closer to her hair.

When the movie was finally over, I noticed Bella had fallen asleep in my arms, and though she might be more comfortable in her bed, I was way too selfish to take her upstairs where she would sleep alone in her room and I would stay awake all night in the guest room thinking about her.

I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and DVD player. I nuzzled her neck and heard a contented sigh escape her lips. I smiled to myself thinking, again, of how lucky I am to have this angle in my life. As I was drifting off into dream land, I heard her beautiful voice whisper my name. I smiled brighter, I knew I would dream of her, but I felt elated to know that she was dreaming of me too.

"Good night beautiful."

**AN: AWWW, now wasn't that sweet?**

**I know I have done wrong by you guys leaving you on hold for such a long time. **

**I have been going through a very difficult time and couldn't get into my writing muse. I won't get into detail here as I don't want to bore you all with my personal issues. If you really want to know, I don't mind sharing, just ask.**

**I promise to try and get my updates back on regular schedule. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and wrote asking where I have been! I hate posting non-chapters. So what I will do is post notes on my profile. If you think I have been taking toooo long on a chap. Just check out my profile. I will keep you guys up to date there.**

**Again I am soooo sorry for the delay! Can you forgive me?? Please review????**


End file.
